Escape from Destiny
by Moon Princess5
Summary: Hey everyone I'm back and here another chapter for you.
1. Prologue

****

Escape from Destiny

By: Moon Princess

Prologue:

__

Sailor Moon glares at Galaxia with hatred showing in her eyes, "why did you have to kill them. Tell me do you hate me that much you had to kill my friends."

Galaxia chuckles before giving her a smirk, "you foolish girl do you really think you can defeat me? I think not child you couldn't even save your friends." 

Sailor Moon gives her a glare then prays, "please holy Silver Crystal give me the power I need to defeat this enemy. This world and everyone on it is counting on us to save it from destruction." Sailor Moon begins glow a bright silvery color. Then all suddenly a light blue, red, green, golden orange Star Seeds escapes from Galaxia's prison shields then heads toward Sailor Moon merging with her own Star Seed. The star seeds belong to the inner planetary scouts Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus who gives their princess all their powers, love and hope to their princess. 

"No come back here you belong to me," Yelled out Galaxia.

Then a navy blue, aqua-green, black and purple Star Seeds escapes from Galaxia's hold then merges with Sailor Moon's star seed as well. They belong to the outer planetary scouts Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn who give all their powers, love and hope to their princess as well. 

Sailor Galaxia watch with an stun expression on her face, "what going on how can they escape my shields?"

As each different color star seeds merge with Serena's she begins to glows silver until she completely surrounded by a bright rainbow of color tones. Then all of suddenly a bright light flash completely blinding Galaxia from seeing Sailor Moon. 

Shortly before the big light show happens the Starlights begins to gain conscious only to watch as the sailor scouts star seeds escapes Galaxia's shields then head toward Sailor Moon before disappearing right into Sailor Moon with a bright color of lights.

Once the light clears standing before everyone is a new Sailor Scout. She has long silvery hair pull back into two heart-shape buns on each side with the rest hanging down to her ankles like streamers. She also has heart-shape bangs that frame around her face nicely showing her bluish black eyes with tents of silver to them. Her eyes show so much emotion at once that you can't pinpoint what she thinking or sense her mood. She couldn't be more 5'8" in height and approximately weighs about 118lbs. She has on a white body suit with a very small silver mini skirt with gold trimming. The body suit also has a silver sailor like collar attach to the body suit top half. She is also wearing long elbow length silver gloves with gold trim and knee length silvery white boots with high heels. She did have pure white angelic wings before they change into a cape shortly afterwards that reach to her ankles. On her forehead laid eight different color tiny stars form into a circle with a yellow crescent moon center between the stars gave off a slight glow. 

Sailor Galaxia stare at the new scouts with another stun expression before it turns into a mock smile, "what this do you think you can stop me by changing outfits? You are still a fool if you think so."

The girl raise her arm then a long staff appears, "you have no idea who I am do you Sailor Galaxia or should I call you Chaos. It's time for you return where you belong Chaos before you can do anymore damage." The long staff the new scout is holding is solid gold with silver vines and red roses entwined making a beautiful design. On top of the staff center inside the silvery gold eight-point star laid a silvery gold crystal floating in mid air. **_(When the all the scouts star seeds appear before Serena so did the golden crystal it merged with the Silver Crystal at the same time as the star seeds.)_**

Sailor Galaxia eyes widen when she realize who this new scout might be, "what it's impossible you can't be her? I won't believe it she only a myth besides even if you were I will still win."

The new Scout just stare at Galaxia with no expression on her face, "think what you wish Chaos but you know as well as I who exactly who I am. So don't fool yourself in not believing that I'm non other than Sailor Cosmos the Queen of the Star. The legendary Sailor Scout of light and hope who shall guard the universe of evil like yourself. You didn't think I was real but I'm quite real that I can tell. I've always knew I would one day become the scout of legend but I always hoped I didn't have to. However it seem I have since you didn't want to leave Sailor Galaxia's body so now you will pay the price. It's time to send you to the place where you belong so you can't hurt anyone else again but since I can't destroy because without darkness there can't be light you will be trap there for long as good should rule over evil." She closes her eyes then begins summon the power of the stars into her staff then releases it at Galaxia, "Cosmic Crystal Healing Release."

A huge silvery ball of energy forms from the staff before it slams right into Sailor Galaxia freeing her from Chaos control then trapping him into the world of Darkness where he belongs. In the process freeing all the star seeds that Galaxia took from earth and other planets. Princess Kakyuu appears in front of the Starlights where she gives them a group hug.

Sailor Cosmos watches this with a small sad smile before she looks up toward the moon. My friends I stall miss you greatly I just wish you could come back to me. A single tear falls from her eyes before she wipes it away then turns to Sailor Galaxia. "You're free of Chaos control Galaxia now I wish you best of luck of returning the star seeds to their rightful owners."

Sailor Galaxia gives her a sad smile, "thank you Serenity for freeing me. Don't worry I'll make sure they each star seed returns to their owners. I'm really sorry about your friends and I wish there was something I could do to bring them back." 

Sailor Cosmos gives her a small smile, "so do I but thank you." Shortly after that Sailor Galaxia leaves with thousand of Star Seeds following behind her. Sailor Cosmos close her eyes once more telling her friends' her final thanks for helping to save Earth and always believing in her. Suddenly eight different voices broke the silence and carry among the winds for all to here.

__

Always believe in yourself princess because no matter what we will always be part of you, whispers Trista.

Should anyone ever hurt you Koneko I'll always be by her side in spirit to protect you, whispers Haruka.

Know that we will be here should you ever need us princess, whispers Michelle.

Thank you for always believing in me Sere-mama we shall always love you, whispers Hotaru.

Keep an eye out for any cute boy's Sere-chan maybe one day you shall fine a new love, whispers Mina.

Keep practicing those moves I taught you Sere-chan, whispers Lita.

Stay out of trouble Meatball head, whispers Rei.

Don't forget to study Sere-chan, whispers Ami.

I'll always love you Serena but please try to move on, whispers Darien. 

We shall miss you always our Light of Hope, whispers all eight voices before completely disappearing.

By that time Sailor Cosmos has tears coming down her face, "oh my friends I shall miss you so much. Yes I shall always keep believe in myself Trista. I don't think I'll have to worry about getting hurt too much Haruka but thanks for protecting me. I'll always consider you a close friend Michelle no matter what happens. I'll always believe in you and be your friend Hotaru. I try to keep a eye out for some cute boys Mina but I shall miss our boy hunting at the mall. Don't worry Lita I'll keep practicing those moves you taught me. Yes Rei I will try to stay out of trouble my dear sweet sister. Don't worry Ami I won't forget to study even if I don't really need to. Oh Darien I shall try to move on but it will be hard my dear sweet prince. I shall miss you all very much my friends." 

Sailor Starlights and Princess Kakyuu offer Cosmos to come with them but she told them no thanks that she is planning to go see her twin brother. Shortly afterward the Starlights and Princess Kakyuu bid farewell then left earth to start a new life. 

Sailor Cosmos smile as she watch them before closing her eyes then summons her powers into taking her to another dimension where her twin brother is supposed to be reborn after the attack on the Moon Kingdom. A silvery light surrounds her completely blinding anyone from seeing her before disappearing all together to take her somewhere where she will create her own destiny. Once the light clears Sailor Cosmos was no longer standing there.


	2. Chapter One

{Hi everyone I'm glad you like my story. I shall try to update this as much as possible but I'm working on two other stories. One I already have out its called Demon Hunters while the other one won't be out for sometime. I making that story a long one, maybe I shall make this one long as well.}

****

Nick Johnson: _This story is about how Serena or Cosmos shape her own destiny and help gain peace among each universe. Second question you asked, yes Chaos is responsible for killing the sailor scouts and Darien but Sailor Galaxia under his control is the one who took their Star Seed therefore they all died. Third question you asked, without their Star Seeds they died because it's part of their life force. Fourth question you asked, the second or third question should answer that one. Fifth question you asked, because it was said that the only way to rid the earth of Chaos the legendary Sailor Scout had to appear. Therefore the Sailor Scout gave up their change of being ever bring brought back so their princess could become the Legendary Scout, the Queen of the Stars know as Sailor Cosmos. I think that should answer all of your questions you asked. _

****

Disclaimer:_ I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, though I wish I did own Heero and Wufei. (Smile evilly at both pilots before chasing them both around the room.)_

****

Escape From Destiny

Chapter: One

Sailor Cosmos appeared at the time gates instead of going right to the Gundam dimension, I wonder why I'm here. I thought I was going to see my twin brother not go to the time grates. Suddenly she feels a presence near the time gates. I wonder whom that can be she thought before walking toward them only to fine Queen Serenity's spirit waiting near them.

Queen Serenity heard a noise behind her so she quickly turns around only to fine her daughter. She gives her a sad smile. "Oh my dear little bunny how I wish it didn't come this. I foresaw something like this back in the Silver Millennium but hope it would never come true. I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here."

Sailor Cosmos gives her a smile before nodding her head yes, "that I am mother. I too had foresaw something like this happening in the future but always hope it never came true and I don't blame you either. I known this would happen so there was nothing we could have done to stop it. I just wish it didn't have to happen so soon."

The old Queen of the Moon Kingdom gives her a smile before giving her a hug since she was somewhat solid she could do this. "The reason why you came here before you went to see your brother in his home dimension is because you need to know what has happen there. Now close your eyes and you will see all there is need to see." 

Sailor Cosmos close her eyes while her mother place her finger on her forehead then begins to whisper a few words in ancient Lunarian. During this time Cosmos saw things that happen in that dimension and she also learn about the Gundam Pilots. 

Serenity gives her another smile, "I have arrange for you to have a Gundam made and you shall be taking orders from Uncle J who is one of your uncles from the Silver Millennium. Also Luna and Artemis shall be joining you as well I have already bought them here to the time gates. Now both of them are in their human forms so they can protect you and join you in your mission." The human Luna and Artemis walk out of the shadows where they been standing and watching. 

Serenity glance at them before focusing back onto Serenity, "they too shall be getting Gundams of their own but not as powerful as your or the other Gundams. Now your Gundam is much more powerful than the other six Gundams since your uncle used some of the technology from the Silver Millennium. He is also excepting all three you to appear shortly so don't worry about contacting him. He also knows where you can fine your brother now I must go since my time is up. I shall miss you my little moon bunny." Queen Serenity gives her daughter, Luna and Artemis a big group hug before bidding them farewell.

Sailor Cosmos share a glance with Luna and Artemis before they close their eyes while Cosmos whispers something in ancient Lunarian. Just as she yell our the last word a bright silvery light engulf all three blinding them from view but once the light clears they were no longer standing there.

(Meanwhile in the Gundam dimension)

Doctor J gets things ready for his niece arrival that he is excepting to arrive real soon. He makes sure that the final touches to her Gundam are in place. He smirks when hears the other doctors come in since he told them he has a niece they been trying to get more information on her. They never knew he had any family that was alive anywhere since none of them knew his actual past. That is the way he wishes to keep things unless it was necessary to reveal that information. 

Professor G, Doctor S, Instructor H and Master O are having a discussing on the new Gundam pilots whom they shall meet later on today. One of the new pilots is apparently Doctor J niece and only living relative, which he keep secret from all four of them. 

Professor G frowns slightly as thinks, "you would think that J would at least give us more information about this girl. After all she going to be piloting one of the most powerful Gundams we ever made. I'm still not sure how he managed to come up with those plans or any of those materials." 

Doctor S nods his head in agreement; "yes I quit agree with Professor G then again Doctor J has always been like that. When the time is right I'm sure he will tell us more information on the girl and those other two who will be piloting the low power Gundams." 

Instructor H and Master O share a look before glancing at the other two, "he has a point their Professor G when Doctor J is ready to tell us something he will. I wouldn't push it or he might not tell us anything we wish to know," stated Master O. 

Doctor J glance at his fellow scientists, "ah I'm glad all four of you could make it. I believe my niece has arrived and she shall be here shortly. I have decided to wait before introducing them to the other pilots." All four scientists share a glance before agreeing that it might be best to wait.


	3. Chapter Two

{I want to thank those who Review, I'm so happy that you want to read more of my story. I'm not going to reveal who her brother is just yet. I just want to state that her brother is someone you would never image being relative to Cosmos.}

****

Wufei: _Woman you better tell them or I will release Heero on you._

****

Moon: shakes her head no _Nope not saying them._

****

Heero: _... point gun at Moon forehead_

****

Moon: _her eyes widen Ah, hmm hey He-chan you wouldn't shoot me right?_

****

Heero: _Hnn click the safety off _

****

Moon: _eyes widen even more Okay I will say them just don't shoot me._

****

Disclaimer: _Moon doesn't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. _

****

Escape From Destiny

Chapter: Two

Not from the hanger where the five scientists are having their discussion a bright silvery light appear in an deserted alleyway. Once the light disappears there are two girls around the age of seventeen and a boy around the age of eighteen is now standing there. Sailor Cosmos takes a glance around the alleyway before glancing at Luna and Artemis, "we better get going Uncle J should be excepting us anytime now. While we're here I want Luna to have the same last name as me since it been arrange for you to be my cousin. Artemis you shall take the name Moonstone for your last name while Luna and I keep the Tsukino name. Besides I really don't want to give the name up so mother had it arrange for me to be adopted by the Tsukino's of this dimension who owns the Colony Cluster L6 making me the sole heir of the colony. Of course they are decease due the war making me the sole heir of the Moonlight Corporation and the Colony Cluster L6. Luna shall be my only living relative other than my Uncle J that most people don't know about." Luna and Artemis share a glance with each other before nodding their heads. 

Artemis takes one more glance around the alleyway to make sure nobody is around, when they arrive to this dimension they too receive the dimension past history. It's surprising how humans can be so peace one minutes then so hateful the next. "Let's get going I believe we are suppose to be at the hanger in ten minutes. Cosmos I think you should change first beside I think it might seem weird if anyone see you wearing that type of clothing." 

Cosmos gives Artemis a glare before nodding her head in agreement then she close her eyes summoning her powers changing into some civilian clothing. A silvery light surrounds her before it flash real bright then disappears leaving her in normal clothes. She is now wearing a white sleeveless turtleneck with a pair of black tight pants and a black trench coat all made of leather material She also has a pair of black knee length boots with high heels and her long hair is now braided instead of the heart shape buns. 

All three of them walks down the street that will take them to the hanger, which is only a four minute walk from where they appear. Serenity made sure that when were transported they would be near the hanger when they arrive. It didn't take long to reach the hanger so they walk inside only to notice five older men discussing something.

Doctor J continues to listening to the others as they explain how they should introduce the new pilots to the other Gundam pilots. He look up when he feels someone eyes watching them only to fine Luna and Artemis he gives them a smile. He didn't see Serenity but he knew she is there somewhere just hiding in the shadows. "Welcome Luna, Artemis and Serenity we been waiting for your arrival don't worry you're not late if you your wondering." The other scientists stop talking takes a look over to the entrance where they only see Luna and Artemis.

Luna gives them a small smile as they study her appearance she couldn't more than seventeen with long bluish black hair that reaches just above her knees. She has her hair pull up into four buns with two on each side while the rest of her hair hangs to her knees with semi long bangs that hangs above her ocean blue eyes. She couldn't more than 5'8" in height and weighing approximately 118lbs with a light tan complexion. She is wearing a thin strap yellow sundress that reaches just above her knees that show off her slightly tan legs nicely with white ankle socks and yellow strap sandals.

Artemis just gives them a small smirk before glancing at Doctor J while the others study his appearance he couldn't be more than eighteen with long waist length silvery white hair. He has his long hair pull back into a low ponytail showing off his dark tan noble face with long bangs that hangs just above his dark blue eyes. He couldn't be more than 6' in height and weighing approximately 129lbs with a muscular built. He is wearing a loose button-up dress shirt left undone with a tight yellow t-shirt underneath that shows off his muscles, a pair of dark blue jeans pants and black tennis shoes with white socks. 

Serenity smirks when she release they couldn't sense or see her, "it's good to see you once again Uncle J. I take it that my guardian has told you what has happen and why I'm here correct." She decides to stay in the shadow for now until she is completely sure that she could trust the other four. She assume her uncle must of sense it because he suddenly begins to walk toward us.

"Yes that correct Serenity you may come out of the shadows now Serenity. I do trust the others beside I'm sure if they meant you or anyone else harm you could easily kill them off," stated a very amuse Dr. J. While the other four threw him a startle look before they glance around the hanger looking for anything that may be a danger to them or possible kill them.

Serenity couldn't help but to chuckles as she watch them, "very well uncle I'll shall show myself." A beautiful young woman about seventeen with long silver hair that reaches to her ankles pulled back into a tight braid with heart shape bangs that frame her face nicely step forward. She has dark bluish black eyes with tents of silver that show so much emotion at one time that you couldn't really pinpoint which one. They stare at her with stun expressions before study the rest of her appearance. She couldn't be more than 5'8" in height and weighing approximately 118lbs with a slight tan complexion. She is wearing a white sleeveless turtleneck with tight black pants and a black trench coat all leather material. She also has on a pair of black knee length boots with high heels. They notice that is looking at them with amusement showing in her eyes by the way they are staring at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you four my uncle has spoken highly of you. My name is Serenity Moon Cosmos Tsukino but you may call me Serenity or by my codename Cosmos." She glance at her two companions then back at them. "These two are my closest friends and personal bodyguards even though I don't need them I do enjoy their company." 

Luna step forward she gives them a small nod of her head, "hello it's a pleasure meeting you. My name is Luna Selene Tsukino and I'm Serenity's cousin also my codename is Kitty-Cat." All four scientist glance at each other with this new information before glancing at Artemis.

Artemis cross his arms then narrows his eyes before speaking, "my name is Artemis Moonstone while my codename is Tom-Cat. I have heard many good things about all four of you from Doctor J." 

Doctor J smiles slightly before glancing at his niece whom he haven't seen for a thousand years. "Ah, yes now let me introduce my fellow scientists. As you already know my name is Doctor J and I train Gundam Pilot 01 whom pilots Wing Zero. Then we have Professor G who train Gundam Pilot 02 whom pilots Deathscyth Hell. Then we have Doctor S who train Gundam Pilot 03 whom pilots Heavyarms. Then we have Instructor H who train Gundam Pilot 04 whom pilots Sandrock. Last but not least we have Master O who train Gundam Pilot 05 whom pilots Altron." Three pilots glance at them before study the scientists appearances. Doctor J has whitish gray hair with blue eyes if not cover by his goggles and a robotic arm. He couldn't be more than 5'8" in height, weighing approximately 138lbs and in his late fifties. Professor G has whitish gray hair shape like a mushroom with bluish green eyes and a pointy nose. He couldn't be more than 5'8" in height, weighing approximately 133llbs and in his early fifties. Doctor S has spiky gray hair with brown eyes. He couldn't be more than 5'9" in height, weighing approximately 133lbs and in his late forties. Instructor H has black hair with brown eyes he couldn't be more than 5'9" in height, weighing approximately 138lbs with a slight round belly and in his early forties. Master O has no hair with black eyes he couldn't be more than 6'2" in height, weighing approximately 133lbs with a muscular built look and in his late forties.

Serena glance at every single one of them before glancing at her uncle giving him a small smirk, "so when do I get to see my Gundam from what I been told it's quite powerful. I also heard it much harder to control than the other Gundams you five have made."

Doctor J gives her a wink, "I'm sure you can handle it quite easily." The four other scientist look at him with a astound look on their faces. Every signal one of them are thinking the same thing how can this small girl control something that powerful so easily. "This way Serenity or should I call you Renity like I use too."

Serenity seem thoughtful for a few seconds before answering, "you're welcome to call me that uncle or you can call me Serenity. In any way I really don't mind what you call me therefore call me what you like." He gives her a nod before telling them to follow him to the elevator that will take them the hanger that holds the Gundams.

Doctor J glance at them once they reach the level then hands Serenity a disk that contains information about the Gundams. He points to the two long trucks to his left, "these two Gundams belong to Luna and Artemis while the other Gundam belongs to Serena," pointing the truck on his right. "Serena's Gundam is more powerful than the other two and much more powerful the Gundams that belongs to the g-boys. The disk I just hand you has information on each Gundams and their pilots. Your mission is to go to the Peacecraft Academy of Pacifism where you shall stay at a mansion not far the school but you must attend so it won't look suspicious. Your to lay low until further notice but don't worry you shall get your first mission later on. I wish you the best luck niece until we meet again, which shall be later on when the other pilots actually meet you. These three trucks are here so you can transfer your suits to the underground hanger in the mansion." Doctor J gives Serenity another hug before whispering into her ear, "you shall fine your brother in the kingdom." Doctor J and the other scientists bid them farewell before leaving the hanger. 

Serena glance at the three trucks where her Gundam and the other two are already loaded. "We better get going instead of driving I shall transports us there. I want both of you to stand before your suits then close your eyes." They did as they were told while Serenity closes her eyes then whispers, "Cosmos Instant Transmission." Within second all three trucks and their owners are transported to the underground base underneath the Tsukino Mansion near the Peacecraft Academy. Serenity glance around the hanger before glancing at Luna and Artemis. "Lets get them unloaded then check out what's on this disk." Luna and Artemis agreed then proceed to put away their Gundams in their cubbyholes. Serenity just told her Gundam telepathic to go into her cubbyhole, which she did without being told twice. Luna and Artemis glares at her for not telling them that they could have just told their suit to go into their cubbyholes instead of actually taking them. Serena gives them a smirk, "come on you two I'm hungry besides don't you want to know what your Gundams can do." They nod their head and follow her to the secret elevator that part of the main staircase inside the mansion. 

Once they reach top level they head toward Serenity's main office but not before she ask on of the servants to bring some food to her office. Since none of them have to worry about hiding anything about the Gundams or being Moon Kingdom because Doctor J made sure that all of Serenity's servants are loyal to her besides every signal one of them are from the Silver Millennium. They even have their memories from that time frame as well and tends to call her Serenity-sama or princess. Once they reach Serenity's office they take a seat on the couch near Serenity. She summons a laptop out over nowhere place then place it on the table in front of them. She then grabs the disk from her sub space pocket then slid the disk inside and begins to crack any codes it might have. Most of the code are in the ancient Lunarian language so nobody else other than Doctor J and herself could access the disk. It didn't take long for Serenity crack all the codes because information on the Gundams and their pilots appear on the screen. 

Details on the pilots 01, 02, 03, 04, 05 Gundams type: Gundam Team

Details on the pilots themselves type: G-boys

Details on the pilots 00, 06, 07 Gundams type: Cosmos Team

Details on the pilots themselves type: C-girls 

Before Serenity type anything a maid appear with three plates with food for them which she place near the table then bids them farewell. Serenity thanks her then told her to have three bedrooms made for them. Serenity glance at Luna and Artemis, "should we look at boys first or ours?" Luna and Artemis told her that didn't really care so Serena types Gundam Team. Shortly after that five pictures appear with the information on each Gundams:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Specification:_ Gundam Altron Custom_

****

Classification:_ mobile suit_

****

Model number: _XXXG-01S2_

****

Height:_ 16.4 meters_

****

Weight:_ 7.5 tons_

****

Armor material: _Gundanium Alloy_

****

Pilot: _Chang Wufei - pilot 05_

** **

Ability Levels

Fighting Ability: _170_

****

Weapons Ability: _140_

****

Speed Ability: _130_

****

Power Ability: _140_

****

Armored Ability: _120_

****

Armament:

__

twin beam trident x1

vulcan gun x2

flamethrower x4

beam cannon x2

dragon fang x2

__

(Wufei's Gundam has the ability to go under water and the ability to go into space. It's good for close range combat and know for its ability to stretch.)

****

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Specification: _Gundam Sandrock Custom_

****

Classification:_ mobile suit_

****

Model number:_ XXXG-01SR2_

****

Height:_ 16.5 meters_

****

Weight:_ 7.9 tons_

****

Armor material:_ Gundanium Alloy_

****

Pilot: _Quatre Raberba Winner - pilot 04_

** **

Ability Levels

Fighting Ability: _130_

****

Weapons Ability: _130_

****

Speed Ability: _130_

****

Power Ability: _160_

****

Armored Ability: _170_

****

Armament:

__

vulcan gun x2

homing missiles x5

shield flash x2

heat scythe x2

cross crusher x1

submachine gun x1

optional shoulder armor w/clock shield

__

(Quatre's Gundam has the ability shoot close range, go into space and the zero system. His Gundam is mostly for show but it does has it perks.)

****

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Specification: _Gundam Heavyarms Custom_****

Classification:_ mobile suit_

****

Model number: _XXXG-01H2_

****

Height: _16.7 meters_

****

Weight: _8.2 tons_

****

Armor material:_ Gundanium Alloy_

****

Pilot:_ Trowa Barton - pilot 03_

****

Ability Level

Fighting Ability: _120_

****

Weapons Ability: _170_

****

Speed Ability: _120_

****

Power Ability: _150_

****

Armored Ability: _140_

****

Armament:

__

vulcan gun x2

machine cannon x2

beam gatling x1

homing missiles x44

gatling gun x4

micro-missiles x52

army knife x1

(Trowa's Gundam can shoot close range or distance it depends on the battle. His Gundam has the ability to go into space.) 

****

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Specification: _Gundam Deathscyth Hell Custom_

****

Classification:_ mobile suit_

****

Model #: _XXXG-01D2_

****

Height: _16.7 meters_

****

Weight: _7.4 tons_

****

Armor material:_ Gundanium Alloy_

****

Pilot:_ Duo Maxwell - pilot 02_

****

Ability Levels

Fighting Ability: _150_

****

Weapons Ability: _120_

****

Speed Ability: _170_

****

Power Ability: _120_

****

Armored Ability: _140_

****

Armament:

__

twin beam scythe x1

vulcan gun x2

hyper jammer x2

buster shield x1

machine cannon x2 

bat wings x1

__

(Duo's Gundam has the ability to go into space and underwater usage. The Gundam is the fastest of the five Gundams. His wings look a lot like bat wings and his eyes tends to glow green almost life like.)

****

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Specification: _Gundam Wing Zero Custom_

****

Classification:_ mobile suit_

****

Model number:_ XXXG-00W0_

****

Height: _16.7 meters_

****

Weight: _8.0 tons_

****

Armor material:_ Gundanium Alloy_

****

Pilot:_ Heero Yuy - pilot 01_

** **

Ability Levels

Fighting Ability: _150_

****

Weapons Ability: _150_

****

Speed Ability: _160_

****

Power Ability: _140_

****

Armored Ability: _140_

****

Armament:

__

twin beam rifle x2

beam saber x2

machine cannon x2

wing vulcan x2

angel wings x1

(Heero's Gundam has the ability to change into a plane and go into space. This Gundam is the most powerful out of them all when he uses the beam rifle.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity raises an eyebrow as she reads what the last Gundam carries that came up, "very interesting. They all seem to be powerful in their own ways but if my Gundam more powerful than their it must be just about unstoppable. What do you think Luna?"

Luna glance at her before glancing back at the screen, "to be honest I'm not sure. But I have to agree that these suits are powerful. I can't wait to see what mine and Artemis can do because ours are suppose to be just like theirs. Let's fine more information about the five pilots I want to know more about them." Serena gives her a nod before typing the G-boys and five different pictures appears with information:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Codename: _The Solitary Dragon_

****

Name: _Chang Wufei - pilot 05_

****

Age: _17_

****

Ethnic Origins: _Chinese_

****

Place of origins: _Colony Cluster L5_

****

Eye color: _Black_

****

Hair color: _Black_

****

Height: _5'9"_

****

Weight: _128lbs_

****

Gundam: _Altron Custom_

****

Notes: _Chang is the last person from his clan of powerful warriors due to the fact his colony was destroy during the Eve Wars. His wife Meiran is disease so therefore he has living relatives. Chang is train in Chinese Kung fu, sword fighting and he is consider very dangerous to some. Chang is very serious, stern kind of guy and he known to be smart because he was scholar. Change follows a very strict code of honor, loyalty and justice._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Codename:_ Noble of the Desert_

****

Name: _Quatre Raberba Winner - pilot 04_

****

Age: _17_

****

Ethnic Origins: Arabian 

****

Place of origin: _Colony Cluster L4_

****

Eye color: _Ocean Blue_

****

Hair color: _Platinum Blonde_

****

Height: _5'9"_

****

Weight: _128lbs_

****

Gundam: _Sandrock Custom_

****

Notes: _Winner is sole owner of the Winner fortune due to the fact his father was kill by OZ during the Eve Wars. He has twenty-nine sisters all has test tube babies that are older than Quatre. Winner tends to be very polite, nice and help others when needed. He the most peaceful of the five pilots and tends to come up with best plan of action then the others. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Codename: _The Silencer_

****

Name: _Trowa Barton a.k.a. Trinton Bloom - pilot 03_

****

Age: _18_

****

Ethnic Origin: _Latin_

****

Place of origin: _Colony Cluster L3_

****

Eye color: _Dark Green_

Hair color:_ Brown_

****

Height: _6'_

****

Weight: _129lbs_

****

Gundam: _Heavyarms Custom_

****

Notes: _Barton is a experience soldier who doesn't remember his past. He lost his memories at a young age but he doesn't let it affect him. Barton is a very gifted acrobat that comes in handy when he goes on missions. He very clam, detached, seldom speaks or smiles and tends to be very mysterious kind of guy. He travels with a circus when he doesn't have a mission unless he is needed elsewhere._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Codename:_ God of Death_

****

Name: _Duo Maxwell - pilot 02_

****

Age: _17_

****

Ethnic Origin: _American_

****

Place of origin: _Colony Cluster L2_

Eye color: _Cobalt Blue_

****

Hair color: _Brown_

****

Height: _5'9"_

****

Weight: _128lbs_

****

Gundam: _Deathscyth Hell Custom_

****

Notes: _Maxwell is the most playful, jolly and happy-go-lucky kind of guy. He tends to get in trouble with his fellow pilots Heero and Wufei a lot due to the fact he likes to play practical jokes on his fellow pilots. He did earn his nickname the God of Death in the Eve Wars. When he not on a mission he usually working at his salvage company he owns. Even though he can be silly, he can also be deadly and serious._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Codename:_ The Perfect Soldier_

****

Name: _Heero Yuy a.k.a. Odin Lowe Jr. - pilot 01_

****

Age: _17_

****

Ethnic Origin: _Japanese_

****

Place of origin: _Colony Cluster L1_

****

Eye color: _Prussian blue_

****

Hair color: _Dark Brown_

****

Height: _5'9"_

****

Weight: _128lbs_

****

Gundam: _Wing Zero_

****

Notes: _Yuy is the most deadly of the five pilots he was train since childhood to be a ruthless killing machine. His skills are equally proficient in Mobile Suits piloting, personal combat, demolition and computer hacking. He tends to be emotionless though he does has some humanity but doesn't show it. He also tends to give threat death to Duo and Relena whom annoys him most of the time._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena, Luna and Artemis glance at each other with raise eyebrows, "well that's interesting don't you think Artemis." He nods his head before glancing back to the screen. Serenity gives both of them a smirk before typing Cosmos Team. Three different pictures shown up on the screen with information about the Gundams:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Specification: _Gundam Lunar Knight_

****

Classification:_ mobile suit_

****

Model number: _XXXG-01H_

****

Height: _16.7 meters_

****

Weight: _7.7 tons_

****

Armor material:_ Gundanium Alloy_

****

Pilot:_ Artemis Moonstone - pilot 07_

** **

Ability Levels

Fighting Ability: _110_

****

Weapons Ability: _160_

****

Speed Ability: _110_

****

Power Ability: _140_

****

Armored Ability: _140_

****

Armament:

__

vulcan gun x2

machine cannon x2

beam gatling x1

homing missiles x6

gatling x2

micro-missiles x24

army knife x1

lunar sword x1

(Artemis's Gundam base on the Gundam Heavyarms only it has blue, black and white tones. Also he has a sword called the Lunar Sword that gives him the ability to use his moon power while fighting making just as powerful as Heavyarms Custom if not more. He also the ability to fight close or distance range just like Heavyarms and the ability to go into space.) 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Specification:_ Gundam Crescent Moonbeam_

****

Classification:_ mobile suit_

****

Model number: _XXXG-01SR_

****

Height: _16.5 meters_

****

Weight: _7.5 tons_

****

Armor material:_ Gundanium Alloy_

****

Pilot:_ Luna Selene Tsukino - pilot 06_

** **

Ability Levels

Fighting Ability: _120_

****

Weapons Ability: _120_

****

Speed Ability: _110_

****

Power Ability: _150_

****

Armored Ability: _150_

****

Armament:

__

vulcan gun x2

homing missiles x2

shield flash x2

heat scythe x2

cross crusher x1

lunar staff x1

****

Ability:

__

Go into Space

Close or Distance Shooting Range

(Luna's Gundam is base on the Gundam Sandrock Custom only it has white, yellow and black tones. Also she has Lunar staff so she can channel her lunar power through the staff making much more powerful than Sandrock. She also has the ability to go into space and fight close or distance range.) 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Specification:_ Gundam Chaos_

****

Classification: _mobile suit_

****

Model number: _XXXG-00W0_

****

Height: _16.7 meters_

****

Weight: _7.1 tons_

****

Armor material:_ Moon Gundanium Alloy_

****

Pilot:_ Serenity Moon Cosmos Tsukino - pilot 00_

****

Ability Levels

Fighting Ability: _180_

****

Weapons Ability: _180_

****

Speed Ability: _180_

****

Power Ability: _180_

****

Armored Ability: _180_

Armament:

__

twin beam rifle x2

beam saber x2

machine cannon x2

wing vulcan x2

angel wings x1

staff of the cosmos x1

(Serenity's Gundam is base on the Gundam Wing Zero only it has silver, black and blue tones. Also she has the ability to summon a eight point staff that stands for the cosmos to channel her powers through without transforming making her more powerful than any of the Gundams combine. Her Gundam also has the ability go into space and change into a plane as well.) 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena smirks as she continues to read the abilities her Gundams can do before typing C-girls. This time three different pictures came up with the information on the pilots profiles. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Codename: _Tom-Cat_

****

Name: _Artemis Moonstone - pilot 07_

****

Age: _18_

****

Ethnic Origin: _Japanese_

****

Place of origin: _Colony Cluster L6_

****

Eye color: _Dark Blue_

****

Hair color: _Silvery White_

****

Height: _6'_

****

Weight: _129lbs_

****

Gundam: _Lunar Knight_

****

Notes: _Moonstone is known as the personal bodyguard of Serenity Moon Cosmos Tsukino. He tends to be very protective and funny type of person. He has certain ability to read other people thoughts and can tell if they are good or evil. He very skill in all types of martial arts, acrobats and fencing._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Codename: _Kitty-Cat_

****

Name: _Luna Selene Tsukino - pilot 06_

****

Age: _17_

****

Ethnic Origin: _Japanese_

****

Place of origin: _Colony Cluster L6_

****

Eye color: _Ocean Blue_

****

Hair color: _Bluish Black_

****

Height: _5'8"_

****

Weight: _118lbs_

****

Gundam: _Crescent Moonbeam_

****

Notes: _Tsukino is known as the only living relative to the sole heir of Colony Cluster L6 and she one of Serenity bodyguards. She a very elegant, sweet, polite and a little bossy type of persons but tends to be very protective. Like Artemis she has the ability to read minds, talk telepathic and skill in all different types of martial arts, acrobats and fencing._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Codename: _Cosmos_

****

Name: _Serenity Moon Cosmos Tsukino - pilot 00_

****

Age: _17_

****

Ethnic Origin: _Japanese_

****

Place of origin: _Colony Cluster L6_

****

Eye color: _Bluish Black with tents of silver_

****

Hair color: _Silver _

****

Height: _5'8"_

****

Weight: _118lbs_

****

Gundam: _Chaos_

****

Notes:_ Serenity is known as the sole heir of Colony Cluster L6 after her adopted father was kill during the Eve Wars. Her father Ken Tsukino is known as a freedom fighter who believe in fighting for peace. While her mother is known as a pacifism but would fight to gain peace. Serenity only has two living relatives that anyone knows of they are her cousin Luna Selene Tsukino and her uncle Doctor J. She was train by her uncle and father to be a elite fighter. She skill in computer hacking, piloting any type of mobile suit, personal combat, demolition and has the ability to use her ki energy to form powerful energy balls._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity glance at Luna and Artemis then shut down the computer but not before she place more codes in ancient Lunarian language. Serenity glance over to the grandfather clock and notice it's almost midnight. "I think we better get to bed we have long day ahead of us tomorrow. Beside school starts at seven and we have a meeting with Relena Peacecraft tomorrow." She glance at them once more, I'll see you both in the morning," then she bid them farewell and went upstairs. Shortly afterward Luna and Artemis went to bed.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

****

Well that was a long chapter, I will try to get chapter three out soon. I hope you like this story so far, keep reviewing. Who should I pair Serenity? I'm going to take votes, oh one more thing her brother will be reveal in chapter three enjoy.


	4. Chapter Three

{Cool I got a lot of reviews for chapter two. I'm feel so special knowing everyone wants me to continue. I would like to thank those who did review. Also I want to state that Luna, Artemis and Serenity school uniforms are based on the Revolutionary Girl Utena school uniforms.}

****

Heero: _point's gun at Moon "tell them or die!"_

****

Moon: _eyes widen but shake her head no_

****

Heero: _his eyes narrow while he clicks off the safety_

****

Moon: _gives Heero her biggest puppy eye look_

****

Wufei: _appears with his katana rise "Tell them woman or else!"_

****

Moon:_ pouts but agrees to tell them_

****

Disclaimer: _Moon doesn't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing._

****

Escape From Destiny

Chapter: Three

Around 5:50 in the morning Serenity wakes up usually she tries to get up at four. When her friends were alive they all thought she was a crybaby, whiny or ditzy and a walking disaster area kind of person when she is actually a smart, elegant, graceful and responsible type of person. Of course none of them knew this at the time but know they do and they understand why she at the way she did. Since their star seeds are a part of her so are good or bad habits, talents and personalities. Serenity get up takes a good glance around the room since she didn't last night. It is a really nice bedroom she thought she glad the maid chose this bedroom to be hers. 

The bedroom's wall are ivory white tones with blue carpeting tents of silver. The bedroom has it own bathroom and a walk-in closet. The bedroom is furnished with a dark brown dresser made of oak wood with plenty of designer clothing in the main colors Serena wear and the walk-in closet as clothing as well. A dark brown computer desk made of oak wood with a comfortable recliner chair with a custom made silver laptop with her company's logo. A dark brown bookshelf made of oak wood with at least two hundred or more books base on different topics and a comfortable looking ivory white armchair. A queen size metal bed frame with white satin curtains while the mattress has black pillowcase, silver bed sheets with white lacing hanging to the floor all made of satin material. On of the bed we have a black comforter with a design of a huge silver and gold dragons for a background design. 

Serenity takes once more glance around before taking a quick shower then change into her school uniform. Since Luna, Artemis and herself didn't have wear the Peacecraft Academy uniforms they get to wear the school uniforms for the Tsukino Academy. Serenity guardian James Moonstone who just happens to be Artemis father in this timeframe but during the Silver Millennium he was know as Serenity's personal bodyguard and Godfather. He was also in charge of the Sol Knights and Moons guards. James arranged it so they can wear the uniforms from Tsukino Academy on Colony Cluster L6. Serenity goes downstairs grabs something to eat then wait for Luna and Artemis to some downstairs.

Luna wakes up around 6:45 in the morning she takes a good look around the bedroom since she didn't get a change to last night. The room has ivory white tone walls with sky blue carpeting and the room has it own bathroom. The room is furnished with a dark brown dresser made of oak wood with designer clothing and the walk-in closet has clothing as well. A dark brown computer desk made of oak wood with a recliner chair with a yellow laptop. A dark brown bookshelf made of oak wood with at least two hundred books or more base on different topics and a comfortable looking ivory white armchair. A queen size metal bed frame with yellow curtains while the mattress has white pillowcases, yellow bed sheets with white lacing hanging to the floor all made of satin material. On of the bed we have a navy blue comforter with a design of the Moon Kingdom for a background design. She decides to get up then take a shower before getting dress and proceeds to walk downstairs for breakfast.

Artemis wakes up around 7:15 in the morning takes a good look around his bedroom. The room itself has ivory white tone walls with navy blue carpeting and the room has it own bathroom. The is furnished a dark brown made of oak wood with designer clothes and the walk-in closet also has designer clothes. A dark brown computer desk make of oak wood with a blue laptop and comfortable looking recliner chair. A dark brown bookshelf made of oak wood with two hundred or so book on different topics and a comfortable looking armchair for reading. A queen size metal bed frame with light blue curtains with blue pillowcases, blue bed sheets with white lacing hanging to the floor all made of satin material. On top of the bed we have a navy blue comforter with the Moon Kingdom design for a background. He decides to get up then take a shower get dress before going downstairs.

When Artemis walk into the dinning room Luna was just about to finish the last of her eggs, bacon, hash browns, toast and orange juice. Serenity waits for them while she drinks her coffee and reads a newspaper. Artemis glance at them before sitting down while the maids bring his breakfast. Serenity folds the newspaper then glance at the grandfather clock in the room they have about twenty minutes before school starts. "We better get going so hurry up and finish eating. We will be taking my silver BMW convertible today so when you're ready meet Luna and me in the garage in eight minutes or else I'm leaving you." 

Luna and Serena leaves Artemis at table then walks to the garage where she has her car and many more types of vehicles. Artemis arrives exactly five minutes later they all climb into the convertible with Serenity as the driver. It didn't take them more than ten minutes to reach the Peacecraft Academy due to the fact the way Serenity is driving it would seem she got Haruka's driving habit.

Luna give Serenity a nasty glare before walking off, "next time you want to you drive that fast let me know ahead of time. Oh why did you just have to get that habit from Haruka star seed? I'm sure that if Haruka was still here she would be laughing her head off. Serenity you almost gave me a heart attack with that stunt you pull. Please next time I'm in the car at least try to go ten miles over the speed limit not TWENTY." 

Artemis couldn't help it he let out a big chuckle, "oh Luna you have to agree that was some wicked stunt she pulled though. I didn't know Serena or Haruka for that matter could pull something like that off. So Serenity just how did you manage to avoid that truck?"

Serenity smirks as she glance at Artemis, "I have no idea what you could possible mean Artemis. It was just pure luck that we didn't crash." Suddenly Artemis lost all the color in his face making Luna and Serenity laugh because he actually believed her. Then he glares at Serenity before he walk away without saying anything else. Serenity couldn't help but to smirk once again, its fun teasing Artemis but sometimes he just as silly as Mina was. They walk into the school then went straight to Relena's office where she is expecting them.

Relena is talking on the phone when her secretary buzz her, "I'm sorry to disturb you Relena-same but a Miss Tsukino and her party are here to see you. Do you wish for me to send them in or should I tell them to take seat until your ready." Relena told her to let them through that she is expecting their arrival. Relena glance up when the door opens revealing her Secretary Ellen. Then a tall young man with waist length silvery white hair pull back into a low ponytail showing off his dark tan complexion with dark blue eyes walk into the off then he step aside to reveal a young woman. She has knee length bluish black hair pull back into four buns with two buns on each side while the rest hangs to her knees with ocean blue eyes. Last person to enter is a young woman has ankle length silver hair pull back into a tight French-braid with heart shape bangs and bluish black eyes with tents of silver. All three are wearing the uniforms for Tsukino Academy and they all have aura of royalty around them. Relena gives them a small smile before she glance at Ellen, "that will be all for now Ellen."

Serenity watches Relena closely before taking in her appearance, she couldn't be more than seventeen years old like herself. She has mid-waist length sandy blonde hair with some of it pull back into two tiny braids with ocean blue eyes. She couldn't be more than 5'7" in height a inch shorter then Luna. She most likely weighs approximately 119lbs with slight tan complexion. She is wearing the female version of Peacecraft Academy uniforms. A maroon below the knee length skirt with a button-up white silk blouse and a maroon jacket slight puffy sleeves. Around the neckline of the blouse hangs a small black string tied pull into a bow and she has a pair of black flats with white socks. Serenity gives her a small smile, "hello Miss Relena I've heard great things about you. As you already my name is Serenity Moon Cosmos Tsukino, the girl to my right is one of my bodyguards Luna Selene Tsukino and cousin. The boy to my left is my other bodyguard Artemis Moonstone and he the son of my legal guardian or business partner James Moonstone." 

Relena gives them a smile before glancing back at Serenity, "it's a pleasure to meet you too Miss Serenity. I've heard many great things about you as well but I never got the pleasure to meet you. We have a so much in common for example we bought want to gain peace. Only I don't fight for peace unlike it you at least that what your uncle has told me. You don't have to worry about me telling the guys anything Doctor J has already fill me in and I hope we can be friends once we know more about each other."

Serena gives her a friendly smile before speaking; "perhaps we will Relena. I believe you have our schedules as well." Relena gives them another smile before handing them their schedules. She told them to follow her and she will lead them to their first class, which is History where she will be giving a speech for the fist hour. When they reach the classroom Relena told them to wait until she talks to the teacher Ms. Morris they didn't have to wait long though because she tells us to come inside and to stand in front of the classroom. 

Quatre was having a discussion on different types of classic music with Trowa when Relena came walk into the classroom then talk to the teacher for a few minutes before announcing that we have three new students that came from Tsukino Academy. She walks over to the door then tells them something before they come into the classroom. The three new student walk into the room but instead of wearing the Peacecraft uniforms they are wearing something else. He watch as a young man around Trowa's age came into the classroom first. He is quite tall and sender with long waist length silvery white hair pull back into a low ponytail framing his noble face with dark blue eyes. Instead of wearing the our uniforms he is wearing a royal blue trousers with a royal blue jacket that has a high Chinese style collar. The jacket itself has gold trimming and buttons while the right breast pocket has the school symbols design onto the pocket. The symbols are made of two different designs, which are a gold eight-point star and a gold crescent moon located in the center of the star. **_(Artemis's uniform is base on the design of Touga's school uniform from Revolutionary Girl but instead of white and red. I use the colors royal blue and gold as my school color tones. Also his jacket don't have the shoulder pads like Touga's uniform.)_**

The second student to come into the classroom is a young woman around Relena's age. She kind of tall but not much with a elegant look to her and knee length bluish black hair pull up into four buns with two on each side with the rest hanging down to her knees. She has semi long bangs that hangs above her ocean blue eyes that has a bit of amusement showing in them. Instead of wearing the Peacecraft uniform she is wearing a light blue mid thigh skirt with a white hem stripe and a white vest like v-shape blouse with small puffy sleeves. Attach to the blouse is a light blue sailor like collar with a red tie and the tie has the same gold symbols, which are a gold eight-point star and a gold crescent moon locate in the center of the star. **_(Luna's uniform is base on Anthy's school uniform only instead of teal tones I made mine light blue. The skirt and sailor like color are now light blue but longer. Also her sleeves aren't as puffy but smaller and she has white ankle socks with black flats.) _**

The last student to walk into the classroom is a young woman about seventeen has ankle length silver hair pull back into a braid. She is looks kind of small but not so and incredibly slender body. Her silver hair frame her gorgeous but delicate face going nicely with her bluish black eyes with tents of silver that shows so much emotion you can't pinpoint which one. Her school uniform is a mixture of the boy's uniform a pair of gold biker shorts with a royal blue button-up jacket with a high Chinese style collar. The jacket itself has gold trim and buttons with white ruffles at the hem. The jacket breast pocket has the same two symbols as the other two uniforms did. She has on a pair of white ankle socks with royal blue tennis shoes. **_(Serenity's uniform is base Utena's school uniform only instead of black and red tones I made mine royal blue and gold. Also her jacket don't have shoulder pads like Utena's uniform does while she duels.) _**

The boy takes a step forward first introducing his self as Artemis Moonstone before taking a seat next to Duo. The girl with bluish black hair step forward next introducing herself as Luna Selene Tsukino before taking a seat next to Trowa. The last girl step forward takes a glance around before introducing herself as Serenity Moon Cosmos Tsukino before taking a seat next to Heero. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Well readers that's all for this chapter. I'm taking votes on who should I pair Serenity with and who should be Serenity brother but it can't be Quatre their to many of them. 

Heero: 5 (wow he's in the lead not surprising)

Duo: 1 (oh poor Duo)

Quatre: 2 (alright for Quatre)

Trowa: 2 (He so cute)

Wufei: 2 (he so sexy, but rude)

**__**


	5. Chapter Four

{WOW, I got so many reviews. You really glad you like this story, well I try to get chapter five out as soon as I can. Now just let me say I'm sorry for not revealing Serenity's brother. It's going to be Quatre and I plan to bring the Outers back to be the protector of the Queen of the Stars therefore they will be protecting Serenity once again. Also Serena will have a pair of gold pants to go with her school outfit but her jacket won't have the ruffles. Also I think I'm going to put Trowa and Quatre together because I thought they make a cute couple. Sorry for those who wanted me to pair Trowa with Serenity. But that still leaves Heero, Wufei and Duo but I might put Duo with Hotaru. Hmm, there was something else oh yes Quatre and Serenity will be twin in this lifetime also. Bet you're wondering how well just read and fine out.}

****

Quatre: _smile at everyone then proceeds to hold a sign up_

****

Disclaimer: _Moon doesn't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. _

****

Escape From Destiny

Chapter: four

Serenity listens as Relena preach that the only way to gain peace is to destroy all weapons and discuss any problems you may have instead of using violence. She rolls her eyes as she continues to listens the only way humans can stop violence is to get rid chaos, hatred and greed. Serenity knows these things because she the ruler of the universe and to rid the universe of these three things will be the end of all living things. Even though she does respects Relena for her passion to gain total peace she knows that there isn't a way to gain total peace. Without darkness their can't be light she once told Chaos this it would seem that Relena also needs to be told as well, "I'm afraid I have to oppose with your opinion Miss Relena."

Relena stop her speech to glance at Serenity before speaking, "why do you oppose with my belief Miss Serenity." Relena knows that Serenity doesn't mean to disagree but she does have her own opinions. That one of the reason why she admire about Serenity so much among other things.

Serena glance at Relena before speaking, "because without chaos, greed and hate the balance of the universe would crumble. I'm sure all of you have heard this saying 'without darkness their can't be light' so basically I'm saying the balance of the universe must have both light and darkness. Usually darkness stands for greed, hate, chaos and violent while light stands for love, peace, sharing and hope without these things life as we know it doesn't exist nor do we. I'm not saying that Wars are good either they are just part of the cycle of Life that all of mankind follows and will continue to follow for centuries until ends of time."

Relena and everyone else stare at her with shock expression since they never thought of it that way. How does she know all this? It's almost like she knew things that nobody her age or anyone else should ever know thought Relena. She takes a closer look at Serenity but she never notice that her eyes seem much older than they really are until now. Relena gives her a smile, "it's true that without darkness their can't be light but can't light overcome darkness at least that what I always thought." 

Serenity gives them smiles before speaking to them in her regal voice. "Yes it is true that light can overrule darkness but one way or another darkness always seems to have a way to come back. Therefore there can never be just one side though light usually tends to over shine darkness. Take now for example we have finally just gain peace but we all know that it can easily be broken that's why you try to keep it by making speeches like these ones while others try to keep it by force like to Preventors." 

The Gundam Pilots stare at Serenity with stun expression at the same time thinking the same thing. How can this one girl knows so much about mankind and balance of all life? They were all thinking the same thing where did this girl come from and how did she know all that? Except for Quatre he now knew that this Serenity is his twin who was taken from him at the age of six. Only Serenity would know those things she always knew things ahead of time and knew stuff only a person who has been alive for centuries should know. He is thrill that he finally found his twin but wonders why she goes by the name Tsukino. The name is known to be a very wealthy family that own the Moonlight Corporation that manufactures weaponry, computers, oil, shuttles and satellites. Then he remembers hearing once that Ken and Ellen Tsukino adopt a little girl with silvery blonde hair shortly after Serenity disappearance. **(I would like to just say that she was actually taken to the scouts dimension not adopted. When she arrival in this dimension Doctor J and Queen Serenity arrange it so everyone thinks the Tsukino adopted her at the age seven.) **Neither Quatre nor his father at that time thought anything about it because they all thought she died in a house fire at one of their mansions that set on purpose. The house fire was so bad that they couldn't identify any of the bodies that died in the mansion. It was believe that an old boyfriend liberally set the fire to get revenge on his girlfriend who decided to leave him because he was cruel. When Quatre found out that at that time he never really let anyone into his heart completely until he meet Trowa. The others pilots are now his closest friends but they don't know that he once had a twin unlike Trowa. 

Relena gives Serenity a smile before turning her attention to the class who is completely focus and actually listening. She signs when she release this was she really that boring or was she just not interesting. "Well I have to agree on some things with Serenity-sama has said but I still believe we could gain total pacifism by ridding greed, hate and weapons. But like she told us they will always be apart of mankind so all we can do is cherish the peace we do have now and try to keep it. Now I believe my hour is up and you may do as you wish to a reason is that clear Duo Maxwell." He grins at her but nods his head signal of course he will behave then she leaves.

Most of students are discussing what Serenity said and how they had to agree with her. While Luna and Artemis smile at each other they both very proud of their princess who answers those questions quite well and correctly. It still hurt them that she had to gain all this knowledge with the deaths of other scouts or so they thought until Serena told them that she was actually born in this dimension to a Richard and Asilah Raberba Winner making Quatre Raberba Winner number 30 her twin brother. She is known as Serenity Usagi Raberba Winner sibling 29 because she ten minutes older. She told them that at in the car on the way to school. She also told them that she wants to keep a secret for now until she talks with Quatre. Before she left this dimension she had the knowledge of the universe and knew that one-day she would become Sailor Cosmos. They were shock speechless when they heard this who would of thought that she knew all along that once day she would become the legendary Sailor Scout. After that conversation they look at her in a different light and begin to notice things about her that they never knew. The school bell rings signally that class is now over. Luna and Artemis walks over to Serenity who standing by the door for them then they proceed to walk toward their next class, which is fencing. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you like this chapter; you all now know who her brother is and how she was actually his twin in this timeframe. In the next chapter I will have them actually talking to each other and reunion.

****

Vote Poles

Heero: 20

****

Wufei: 8

****

Duo: 2


	6. Chapter Five

{Hey readers thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you all like that chapter also if any of you have any questions just ask me. Also I like to say that I'm going to start a new crossover with Gundam Wing characters. I will put on fanfiction.net once I type it up. Okay enough of my chitchat now onto the story. Just to let you know that I will be calling her theses names Serena, Serenity, Sere, Rena or Ren.}

****

Li-chan: I know I said that I didn't want Quatre to be Serenity's brother, but my little sister talk me into it because she adores Quatre. Also she ask me to make him a very overprotect of brother since our brother tends to be as well, so he might be slightly out of character. I also have another reason why I decide that, which I will explain later on in the story.

****

Wufei: glares at Moon before taking the sign and proceeds to hold it up

****

Disclaimer: _Moon doesn't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. _

****

Wufei: _So leave the poor weak woman alone. Earns a glare from Moon_

****

Escape From Destiny

Chapter: Five

Serenity and Luna separate from Artemis went into the girl's locker room while Artemis went into the boy's locker room. All three of them changed into the fencing uniform then grabs a mask before going to fencing class. Apparently the Gundam Pilots has the same class because when they arrive the notice them standing in far corner. Serenity smirks then place her mask over her head before walking over to them. 

Heero roll his eyes at Duo who keeps talking about the new girl from history class although he had to agree he is curious as to how she knew all that stuff. After all it's not ever day that someone has a debate with Relena Peacecraft about her believes and makes a good point. He glances around the room before he until notice someone walking toward them. He couldn't see who the person is because he or she already wearing their mask. 

Serenity stops a few inches from the five boys whom finally took notices of her. She already knew that the perfect soldier seen her walking over. None of them are wearing their mask so she is able to study them more closely. Hmm so these four men are Quatre's best friends and fellow comrades. She glances at them before turning her attention to Heero who is leaning against the wall. She smirks as she raise her foil at him then state out loud just enough for them to hear, "Heero Yuy I challenge you into a duel should you accept. Should you not accept because I'm a woman then you're nothing but a weak coward." 

Heero glares at her before nodding his head signaling he accepts her challenge. He place his mask over his head then walks over to the mats then to a fighting stance. Serenity walks over as well then stands in front of him before bring her foil up to her chest giving him a small salute then jumps into a fighting stance. She waits until he made the first move, which he did before blocking it with her foil then proceeds to do a counter attack. He is able to block it then makes his own counter attack, which she blocks quite easily. It went on like this for awhile with both of them blocking and counter attacking each other attacks almost like they knew what move they would do next.

Quatre and the rest of the classroom watch as both fighters fought each other matching each other's moves easily. It has to be Rena only she knows those kind of moves he thought. Even at a young age she was able master any type of sword fighting. He continues to watch in amazement as both fighters continue to block each other's moves.

Serena is having fun with this duel usually she would end it quickly but she is having fun listening to his thoughts. _*How can she continue to keep this up?* _She smirks once again hmm maybe I should end this now she thought. She decides she had enough fun then ends the duel by doing a black-flip over Heero's head landing behind him. By the time he turn around she has her foil pressing up against his chest making her the winner. She removes her foil placing it by her side before glancing toward the crowd that gathered when they first begin that is now clapping. 

Dorothy Catalonia watches the duel she knew that one of the fighters is Heero Yuy but the other one she don't know and she dieing to know. She walks toward them while she claps her hands, "I must say that was a astonishing duel. I do admire your courage and skill not many people would challenge Mr. Yuy into a duel. I'm sure most of us would like to know who you are? I know I would like too by the way my name is Dorothy Catalonia."

Serenity blushes but nobody can see due to her mask which is thankful for. Serenity glance at Dorothy then proceeds to taken in her appearance. She is wearing the Peacecraft Academy uniform so she must be a student from here. She has waist length platinum blonde hair pull back into a headband with light blue eyes. She couldn't be more than 5'7" in height and weighing at approximately 119lbs with light tan complexion. Serenity raises her hands up then proceeds to pull off the mask releasing her ankle length silver braid. All the Gundam pilots let out a gasp when they realize that the new student is the one who challenged Heero and won. "Thank you Miss Dorothy and it's a pleasure to meet you I've heard many things about you." 

Dorothy gives her a smile before speaking, "not only she excellent fighter but also beautiful young lady. I hope you heard good things about me." Dorothy walks over to her then shakes her hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you as well. I believe if I'm correct that your name is Serenity." Serenity give her smile that never reaches her eyes then nods her head, which didn't go unnoticed by Dorothy. 

Serenity gives her another smile before she bids her farewell then walks over to Luna and Artemis whom is still leaning against the wall smiling. "You know Sere that was some incredible fighting you just did not to long ago. Wherever did you learn to do that?" Serenity glances at Artemis then gives him a mysterious smile, "you really think so. I guess it was okay but I'm still not telling where I learn to duel like that it's mine own little secret." Artemis rolls his eyes at her before smiling letting her know he understands. All three of them went to change back into their school uniforms then walks to lunch. 

Nothing interesting happen during lunch or the rest of the day until it was time to go home. Serenity leans against the tree in courtyard as she waits for Luna and Artemis to finish their argument with some boy name Rick. Apparently the boy is claiming that Artemis is trying to steal his girlfriend, Ellen Smith. Serenity continues to listen to their pointless argument then begins to get annoyed, which isn't a very good thing. 

Rick glares at Artemis, "I know for a fact that your trying to make moves on Ellen told me her self. Why would she lie to me! You think that you can just walk into this school then take any girl you just want your wrong pretty boy." Artemis tries once again to explain that he didn't do such thing and that he already has a girlfriend. Rick still didn't believe Artemis so instead he calls him a liar. Finally Rick got so mad that he makes a fist then tries to hit Artemis but someone caught it. 

Serenity finally got so sick of them arguing that she is about to about to stop them when she notices Rick's fist is about to hit Artemis. She quickly walks over then caught the fist seconds before it came in contact with Artemis face. Serenity glares at Rick then proceeds to squeeze his fist making him flinch due to pain it cause. "You lay one hand on any of my friends I won't hesitate to hurt or kill you for that matter." She gives him one more painful squeeze before releasing him by using some force making him fall backwards on his behind. She turns her back to him as she at glance over to Artemis and Luna whom has a startle look on their faces at what she just did. 

Artemis glance at Serenity with a startle look on his face before glancing at Rick, "if I was buddy I would take that advise or else you will be really sorry you mess with her. Serenity you know I could've block that punch easily right." She gives him a smile and nods her head letting him know that she did.

Apparently Rick didn't take that advise instead he jump up then tried to punch Serenity this time but she caught the fist once again. By this time they have an audience watching them, which include Dorothy, Relena, pilots, Noin and Zechs who came to pick up Relena.

Serenity eyes narrows then change to a silver tone before she gives him a glare that's ten times worst than Heero's. "That was a mistake if you value your imbecilic life you better not do that again or face the consequences." She releases his fist then begins to walk away but not before glancing back with another hard glare. Apparently Rick doesn't value his life that much because he just glares at her then he run after her with his fist raise ready to punch her in the back but she does a back flip over his head landing behind him. Then punch him when he turns around right in the stomach that makes him drop to his knees holding his stomach. "Consider yourself lucky this time but next time you won't be I'll make it ten times worst." She turns her attention to Relena then bows to her, "I apologize for my behavior but he had that coming to him. Luna and Artemis let's go James is expecting us to be home in five minutes." 

Luna pale at that statement, "I'm not riding with you if you're going to drive like you did this morning Sere." Artemis let out a deep chuckle, "oh come Luna where's your sense of adventure." She glares at him before raising her nose in the air walk off to the car. Artemis and Serenity share a smile between each other, "you know Artemis you're really on thin ice here. She already angry with you because this Ellen girl claimed that you were making the moves on her." Artemis pales slightly before running after Luna to try to get her to speak to him. Serenity let out a small chuckle before bidding them farewell then walks over to her silver BMW convertible and leaves the school grounds. 

Zechs watch the girl whose name is Serenity from what his sister has told him just before the fight. He is trying to remember where he seen her before but can't remember where. "Relena who exactly is that girl and her two friends? I know you said her name is Serenity but that all you told me." 

Relena glance at her brother who is watching Serenity and seem to be in deep thought. She also notices that Dorothy, the guys and Noin are also watching her. "Oh well I explain as we walk back to the palace. As I said before her name is Serenity Moon Cosmos Tsukino and she the represented of Colony Cluster L6. I believe she also the colony leader and sole owner to Moonlight Company Corporation. She is the adopted daughter of Ken and Ellen Tsukino whom was kill by OZ during the Eve Wars. I believe she only has two living relatives who are Luna Selene Tsukino her cousin and a supposed uncle that nobody knows about. Her guardian and business partner of the Moonlight Corporation is James Moonstone the father of Artemis Moonstone. Both Luna and Artemis are suppose to be her bodyguards and companions but from what we just seen I don't think she really needs them. So my guess they're more friends than just her bodyguards. I'm afraid that's all I know about her at this moment." 

Duo stare at Relena with astound look on his face, "your joking right that girl is owner of most powerful and successful corporation here on earth and the colonies. Hey isn't Ken Tsukino suppose to be that freedom fighter who help during the war. I believe her mother, Ellen was a known pacifism but she was willing to fight to gain peace unlike the Peacecrafts." 

Noin glance over to Duo, "I believe your right Duo. Relena just exactly why is Miss Tsukino here now? Why hasn't she been here before now and what does Colony L6 what with Peacecraft Academy?" Noin is curious as to why this girl is coming here now instead of not coming here sooner. 

Relena thought about what she knows, "too be honest I don't really know at the moment. Mr. Moonstone called me two days ago and asked me if it is alright for a represented from their colony could come to my school. Of course I agreed right away because it would look bad for the Sanc Kingdom but when I ask him why all he told me is that the owner has some business on earth. She would like to attend Peacecraft Academy and learn are ways of pacifism. Also he ask me if it was alright for them to wear their own school uniforms since they only be staying for a few months which I agreed to allow. Since they representing their colony as well as their Tsukino Academy. He didn't really give me any real reasons other than that she has some business here."

Trowa was silent throughout the whole conversation until now, "I think I might know why she here. If I'm correct I believe she here to merge her company with Tenoh "N" Kaioh Corporation."

Zechs frowns slightly, "well if that the case it explain her reason here on earth. But I would like to know is why she wishes to come here. It's true that we accept the represents of each country or colony but what's her reason here at this Peacecraft Academy and she doesn't seem to be a total pacifism like her mother."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Well that's it for this chapter, I hope you like it. I know made it sound like that Zechs was suspicious of Serenity but he isn't. He just curious ask to why she going to Peacecraft Academy also he wants to know more about her. No he doesn't fancy himself to be romantically involve with her, he just wants know if she a friend or foe. Also I will bring in some outer scouts real soon. If any of you have questions just ask.

****

Vote Poles:

Heero- _23_

****

Wufei- _12_

****

Duo- _6 _


	7. Chapter Six

{Hey readers thanks for all the reviews, apparently Heero is in the lead so far. Keep voting though because you never know beside Wufei catching up slowly. I would like to apologize for not getting this chapter out right away. Now for some important information you would need know I've decide to put Duo with Hotaru and yes she will be returning with the other Outer Scouts. Trista will be one of the doctors and the others will be Gundam Pilots. Also I would like to say that I also have some of my own characters in this story call the Sol Knights. I will explain later just who they are and what they can do. Let me see I've started another story it's a crossover between Highlander, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing called Immortal Savior. I won't upgrade it until I get some votes to continue it so far I have two votes on the story, now enough of my chitchat and on to the story.}

****

Darcey: _You ask me why didn't have Quatre talk with Serenity is because he's not sure if Serenity is his long lost twin sister. But don't worry they eventually talk and fine out otherwise._

****

Heero: _walks forward holds up a sign and gives everyone a death glare_

****

Disclaimer: _Moon doesn't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing._

****

Heero:_ Points gun at everyone So leave her alone or I'll kill you._

****

Escape From Destiny

Chapter: Six

James Moonstone signs once more as he glances at his watch once again. Hmm, I wonder what can be keeping those three. I hope they show soon, I have important meeting attend to in the next fifty minutes. He watches as Ali walks in carrying a box, hmm wonder whose that for. Ali is a young man in his early thirties with golden blonde hair cut short around his ears with deep blue eyes. He couldn't be more than 6'2" in height and weighing approximately 134lbs with a tan complexion. He tends to wears light color clothing which is usually a pair of tan trousers with a white button-up shirt with a gray vest and brown oxfords. Ali is one of Serenity most trusted servants and bodyguards. During the Silver Millennium he was part of the Moon's secret military agents group call the Sol Knights. James is the leader of that secret military group that only the outer scouts, Moon Queen and Princess Serenity knew about at that time. "Ali have you seen Serenity-sama, Luna or Artemis anywhere?" 

Ali glances over at James his fellow knight or comrade and chief commander. James is a young man in his late thirties with long silvery blonde hair pull back into a low ponytail showing off his noble face with silvery gray eyes that shows intelligence, wisdom and knowledge beyond his years. He couldn't be more than 6'3" in height and weighing approximately 134lbs with light tan complexion. James tends to wear blue jeans with a white t-shirt when he not in a board meeting. During the Silver Millennium he was leader of Sol Knight and the captain of the guards. Some believe he is related to Queen Serenity due to his looks and relationship with the Moon's royal family. "No I haven't seen them James but I'm sure they will show up eventually." Shortly after he said those words Luna, Artemis and Serenity walks into the room. 

Serena gives James an apologizing smile, "sorry we're late. We had a little problem that we had to take care first before we could leave the school grounds." She leans against the wall then cross her arms before glancing at the box that was place on the desk when Ali came in earlier. She glance over at them, "what's the box for Ali and why did you wish to see me James?" 

Ali glance at her before giving her a small smile, "it came from one of your uncles. I'm not sure what's in it though also there a disk that came with it." He hands her the disk, "I've also made sure that all the security systems are set and working properly. If anybody should try to sneak or brake in we will know about it before hand."

Serenity gives him a nod, "thanks Ali that's one least thing to worry about. Now James why did you wish to see me so soon? I wasn't expecting you for at least another week I hope this has nothing to do with the merging of Tenoh "N" Kaioh Corporation do it?" 

James grabs the files he been looking at before Ali walk in earlier, "actually no it doesn't. This has to do with Sol Knights apparently Ali and I aren't the only ones that were reborn your highness. I found last remaining Knights in this timeframe and dimension." Serenity and the others share a look before glancing back at James. "Do you know who they are and where we can find them James?" He gives Serenity a grin before nodding yes, "I've already know where they are." He hands the file over to Serenity before taking a seat next to Ali. "I think they might know who they are but I'm not quick sure just yet."

Serenity glance through the files before glancing back at James, "well you have my permission to approach them. Just be discreet we don't want people knowing who we are and why we're here. Now if we're through I have things I need to do. Ali if you need me I'll be in the hanger working on Chaos." On her way out she grabs the box and makes sure to grab the disk, which she plans to glance as soon as possible. 

Serenity didn't go straight to the hanger but instead went to her bedroom where she plans to change before looking at the disk. Luna and Artemis share a look between each other before following her example and went to change. James and Ali share a look before going their own separate ways as well. Serenity walks into her bedroom then grabs a change of clothing before taking a quick shower. She changes into a sleeveless white turtleneck with black pants and a pair of black knee length boots all made of leather material. She walks over to the bed then takes a seat but not before conjuring a black laptop. Serenity place the disk into the laptop then begins to cracks any of the codes it might have. She soon fines out that the disk contains information on three different Gundams and the profiles on their pilots. Serenity raises an eyebrow before standing up then leaves the room to fine Luna and Artemis.

Luna walks into her bedroom takes a quick shower before changing into blue jean shorts with a yellow tank top and a pair of white sneakers with yellow socks. She pulls her hair into a high ponytail before leaving the room then walks over to Artemis bedroom to see if he is ready. She walks into the room only to fine out that Artemis wasn't quite ready. Luna stares at Artemis with a blush beginning to show on her face as he changes into a pair of black jeans with a yellow button-up shirt left open with a white muscle shirt beneath and a pair of white sneakers with white socks. She continues to stare until someone clears his or her throat behind her, which makes her turn around quickly only to fine a very amuse Serenity leaning against the doorway with a black laptop under her arm.

Artemis glances at Luna and Serenity whom is standing in his doorway. He begins to wonder how long they been there. "How long have you two been there?" He gives Luna a suspicious look because she is trying to hide a blush before glancing at Serenity who still looks the same only she seems to be hiding a laugh. 

Serenity couldn't help but to be amuse after all she did caught Luna spying on Artemis while he change. "Don't worry Artemis we haven't been here long." She gives Luna a small wink before turning serious. "The disk I receive contains information on three different Gundams. We might have more pilots belonging to our team and I think I know who they are. I believe the Outers might be alive and this disk might contain the information about them."

Luna and Artemis share a look with each other before glancing back at Serenity. "Do think it's possible that they your new guardians? After all Queen Serenity did tell us that you might get guardians even though you don't really need them."

Serenity didn't say anything because she is thinking about what her Uncle Hades told her last night in the dream. "It's quite possible Luna after all Uncle Hades did mention that I would know who they are. Still we won't know until we check out the disk." She told them to follow her to the downstairs office, which they both did. 

Serenity, Luna and Artemis took a seat on the couch with Serenity sitting in the middle. Serenity opens up the laptop then begins to type some more codes. The disk is also in the same Lunarian language like the first disk that contains their Gundams information and profiles. 

Details on pilots 08, 09, 10 Gundams type: Guardians

Details on pilots themselves type: Cosmos

Serenity glance at Luna and Artemis before typing Cosmos then a screen came up with three different profiles and photos on each pilot. Serenity, Luna and Artemis share a happy look with each other when they saw the photos of the pilots before glancing back at the laptop then they begin to read the information.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Codename: _Uranus_

****

Name:_ Haruka Amara Tenoh - pilot 08_

****

Age: _19_

****

Ethnic Origin: _Japanese_

****

Place of Origin: _Colony Cluster L3_

****

Eye color: _Ice Blue_

****

Hair color:_ Sandy Blonde_

****

Height: _6'_

****

Weight: _125lbs_

****

Gundam:_ Wind Sandstorm_

****

Notes:_ Haruka is one of the owners of the Tenoh "N" Kaioh Corporation. She tends to dress as a guy so most mistakes her for one. Haruka is skill in personal combat, piloting and all kinds of martial arts also she has the ability to control or communicate with the wind. _

****

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Codename:_ Neptune_

****

Name:_ Michelle Kaioh - pilot 09_

****

Age: _19_

****

Ethnic Origin:_ Japanese_

****

Place of Origin:_ Colony Cluster L4_

****

Eye color: _Bluish Green_

****

Hair color: _Aqua Green_

****

Height: _5'9"_

****

Weight: _119lbs_

****

Gundam: _Sea Serpent_

****

Notes: _Michelle is the second owner of the Tenoh "N" Kaioh Corporation. Michelle is very elegant, talent and very sweet kind of person. She is skill in personal combat, piloting and all kinds of martial arts also she has the ability to control or communicate with water. _

****

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Codename:_ Saturn_

****

Name: _Hotaru Tomoe - pilot 10_

****

Age: _16_

****

Ethnic Origin: _Japanese_

****

Place of Origin: _Colony Cluster L2_

****

Eye color: _Violet_

****

Hair color:_ Blackish Purple_

****

Height: _5'7"_

****

Weight: _115lbs_

****

Gundam:_ Black Death Shadow_

****

Notes: _Hotaru is the adopted daughter of Haruka and Michelle since her parent died just before the Eve Wars. She is skill in personal combat, piloting and all kinds of martial arts also she has the ability to know things before they actually happen. She also can heal someone by using her own energy sources. She also tends to look weak or pale, which she uses to her advantage to fool her enemies._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity smirks as she reads the outers profiles, so they are the guardians Uncle Hades was talking about. Well I do know them quite well actually but he could have told me they are going to be the Outer Scouts. I wonder if Trista is with them I don't see her as a Gundam Pilots maybe she one of the doctors. Serenity glance at Luna and Artemis before turning her attention back at the laptop then types Guardians. A new screen came up showing information on each Gundam and three more photos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Specifications: _Wind Sandstorm _

****

Classification:_ mobile suit _

****

Model number: _XXXG-01S2 _

****

Height:_ 16.4 meters_

Weight: _7.5 tons_

Armored materials: _Gundanium Alloy_

Pilot:_ Haruka Amara Tenoh - pilot 08_

****

Ability Levels

Fighting Ability:_ 170_

****

Weapons Ability:_ 140_

****

Weapons Ability:_ 130_

****

Speed Ability: _140_

****

Armored Ability:_ 120_

****

Armament: 

__

twin beam trident x1

vulcan x2 

flamethrower x4 

beam cannon x2 

dragon fang x2 

larger space sword x1

(Haruka's Gundam is base on the Gundam Altron Custom only it has navy blue and yellows tones. Also she has a larger space sword where she can channel her scouts power through making her more powerful than Gundam Altron. This Gundam also has the ability to go underwater and go into space.)

****

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Specifications: _Sea Serpent_

Classification: _mobile suit_

Model number: _XXXG-01SR_

Height: _16.5 meters_

Weight: _7.5 tons_

Armor materials: _Gundanium Alloy_

Pilot: _Michelle Kaioh - pilot 09_

****

Ability Levels

Fighting Ability: _130_

****

Weapons Ability: _130_

****

Speed Ability: _130_

****

Power Ability: _160_

****

Armored Ability:_ 170_

****

Armament:

__

vulcan x2

__

homing missiles x5 

shield flash x2 

heat scythe x2 

cross crusher x1 

optional shoulder armor w/cloak shield 

royal Neptune trident x1

(Michelle's Gundam is base on the Gundam Sandrock Custom only it has teal or aqua tones. Also she has the Neptune royal trident where she can channel her scouts powers making her more powerful than Gundam Sandrock. This Gundam also has the ability to go into space and close range fighting.)

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Specifications: _Black Death Shadow_

Classification: _mobile suit_

Model number: _XXXG-01D2_

Height: _16.3 meters_

Weight: _7.4 tons_

Armor materials: _Gundanium Alloy_

****

Pilot: _Hotaru Tomoe - pilot 10_

** **

Ability Levels

Fighting Ability:_ 150_

****

Weapons Ability:_ 120_

****

Speed Ability:_ 170_

****

Power Ability:_ 120_

****

Armored Ability:_ 140_

****

Armament: 

__

double bladed glaive x1 

vulcan x2 

hyper jammer x2 

buster shield x1 

active cloak x1 

black wings x1

(Hotaru's Gundam is base on the Gundam Deathscythe Hell Custom only it has black and violet tones. Also she has a double bladed glaive instead of the twin beam scythe so she can channel her scouts powers making her more powerful than Gundam Deathscythe Hell. This Gundam also has the ability go into space and to go underwater.)

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity raise an eyebrow before glancing at Luna and Artemis, "well know we know that the Outer Scouts are alive and they will be part of our team." Serenity eyes narrow, I wonder why Uncle J didn't tell me this sooner. I'll just have to a little talk with him about holding information from me. Hmm, now that I think about it how come I didn't sense it after all I am Sailor Cosmos. Serenity close her eyes then tempt to see the future, which turn out okay but even she couldn't see everything. She opens her eyes then glares at the laptop this could only mean one thing we have another enemy that more dangerous than the Kane Foundation.

Luna glances at Serenity and notice that she is in deep thought. Whatever she thinking about can't be good thought Luna as she watches Serenity glare at the laptop. "Is there some thing wrong Serenity?" Artemis glances at Luna before glancing at Serena where he notices Serenity seem to be glaring at the laptop.

Serenity snap out of her thoughts then glances at Luna and Artemis, "hmm nothing wrong. I'm just wondering when we will get our first mission. I'm already starting to get bored and I've only been here two days." Serenity glance at the clock only to fine out it's an hour till dinnertime. "We better head down the hanger since we only have an hour till dinner." Luna and Artemis nod their heads before following her to the hanger.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter Seven

{Hey readers thanks for all the reviews; I really glad you like that chapter. I really do apologize for not getting the last chapter out sooner. Anyways I would like to say that if any of you have any suggestions I would consider putting it into the story. I have a pretty good impression as to how I want this story to progress but I'm open for any suggestions or opinions you might have.}

****

Moon:_ Heero-kun what do you think of my story so far?_

****

Heero:_ Need more action._

****

Moon: _pouts__Okay I will try to get some action in there. Now hold the sign up okay He-kun_

****

Heero:_ glares at Moon before taking the sign and holds it up_

****

Disclaimer:_ Moon doesn't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing._

****

Escape From Destiny

Chapter: Seven

Two days has pass since Serenity found out that the Outer Scouts would be her guardians. It also has been two days since she heard from James on the Sol Knights. Serenity isn't in a very good mood for both reasons and the fact that she hasn't received a mission yet. She also hasn't been able to fine the Outer Scout but she does known for a fact that they are in this dimension. She has pretty good idea that they own Tenoh "N" Kaioh Corporation but since the owners of the company hasn't set a date for an actual meeting she hasn't meet them. On top of all that Rick keeps trying to pick a fight with Artemis and still claiming that Artemis is flirting with his girlfriend when they know for a fact that he hasn't. 

Serenity rolls her eyes once more as she watch Artemis and Rick argue once again only this time he has some of his buddies. "Really now you would think that he has learn his lesson don't you think Luna." She glance at Luna whom is also leaning against the cherry blossom tree in the courtyard since it lunchtime. Luna agreed with Serenity before turning her attention back to the Artemis and Rick. 

Serenity continues to watch and once again she begins to get annoyed. Serenity scans the courtyard then notices that most of the student bodies is watching the argument waiting to see if there will be a fight. She also notices that some of the students are actually taking bets on who will throw the first punch. Serenity's eyes narrow when she realizes what they were doing. She glances around once more until she spots a single girl standing not that far from the school entrance. She also notices two others walking over to the girl so she continues to watch them glance around before they focus their eyes onto her. She couldn't help but to smirk, so they have finally decided to show themselves she thought.

Hotaru watch as Artemis and some boy argue for good ten minutes before glancing around until she found Serenity and Luna leaning against a tree. So we finally found Serenity-hime, I wonder what they will think when they see us. Hotaru knowledge Michelle and Haruka as they walk over to where she is standing by giving them a smile before glancing back toward Serenity. They too glance around the courtyard before focusing onto Serenity then share a smile with each other knowing that they have finally found their comrades and princess. 

Serenity glance at her friends or fellow comrades once more before glancing at Luna giving her small evil smirk then walks over to where Artemis is standing. Luna saw the evil smirk couldn't help but to smile she knew what's going to happen and she begins to feel sorry for anybody who provoke Serenity today.

As Serenity approaches Artemis he notice that she isn't in a very good mood by the way she glaring at Rick and his friends. Artemis knew better than to get in her way when she like this it could only mean one thing pray that you survive the ordeal. Artemis gives her a weak smile as she turns her glare onto him and whisper something in a loud enough voice that only those closes the them could hear. 

Serenity glares at Rick and his friends as she walks over she glance at Artemis who gave her a weak smile so she intensify the glare before speaking in a firm tone. "Artemis I want you to go join Luna now and finish your lunch." Artemis eyes widen when he realizes how piss off she really is so he quickly leaves to join Luna by the tree. Artemis knew better than not to follow her orders when she this mad.

Serenity glance at Artemis and Luna before focusing her attention to Rick and his friends then state in a very dangerous tone that made all four boys very petrified. "I've warn you once about missing with my friends so I'm only going to tell you this for the last time if you value your imbecile lives leave Artemis alone." She walks over to Rick and whispers in his ear. "OR I'll annihilate you but not before I mutilate you in ten different ways that will make you wish that I exterminate you beforehand am I clear." She smirks as she watches his face go extremely pale then he begins to shake intensely while nodding his head letting her know he understand her completely. She knew for a fact that she scared the living daylights out of all four boys but that was her intention. She glance at his three friends giving them a glare which makes them even more terrified because they too overheard what she said told Rick. All three boys have a pretty good theory that she would execute those threats after all they did see the duel she had with Heero Yuy. Serenity gives them another intensified glare before walking back toward Luna and Artemis to eat her lunch as well.

The five Gundam pilots observe the whole scene with great interest since they didn't have anything better to do beside Serenity fascinate them ex-specially Wufei and Heero. They watch as she walk over then she said something to the four boys whom been trying to pick a fight with Artemis for the last two days. They watch as Artemis leaves real quick like and walks over to Luna. They also notice all four boys went really pale shortly after that then they begin to shake intensely due to something she told them before walking away.

Haruka smirks as she watch the scene that just happen she has a pretty good idea what Serenity told those four boys. "It would seem Koneko has pick up some of my bad habits don't you think Michelle." She glance at Michelle who nods her head yes before glancing back toward Serenity, Luna and Artemis. "Let's go inside we will see them later on after school," Haruka stated before walking away with the others following her. 

Serenity smirks once she seat herself on a branch in the tree since she didn't feel like getting her pants dirty. Today instead of wearing her gold biker shorts she is wearing gold pants similar to Artemis's and a royal blue jacket without the white ruffles. **(So basically her pants look exactly like Artemis but instead of royal blue they are gold just like her biker shorts.) **

Heero glance at Serenity whom is sitting on one of the tree's branches while eating her lunch and discussing something with Luna. He also notice three more students wearing the same uniforms as Luna and Artemis going into the school. Heero glance at the others that also took notice of them before glancing at back toward the three near the cherry blossom tree. 

Shortly afterward the lunch bell rings signally that lunchtime is over and it is time to get back to class. So the five pilots walks back into the school then went to their next class Psychology that they have with Serenity, Luna and Artemis.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Hey readers hope you like this chapter don't worry the Outer Scouts actually become part of the story in chapter eight. Also here a list of classes that all the Gundam Pilots that both teams by the way have and they also have them the same time. I know I made it look like school start at eight well it actually starts at seven in the morning instead of eight which I made it sound like in chapter three. Also here are the votes on who will be pair with whom.

****

The Pilots Class Schedule

First Period: Trigonometry 

Time: 7:00 - 7:45 --- Teacher: Mr. Smith

Second Period: Ways of Pacifism

Time: 8:00 - 8:45 --- Teachers: Miss Relena Peacecraft or Ms. Morris

Third Period: Advanced Fencing

Time: 9:00 - 9:45 --- Teacher: Mr. Warwick

Fourth Period: Advanced Physics

Time: 10:00 - 10:45 --- Teacher: Mr. Kelley 

__

Lunchtime --- Time: 10:45 - 11:35

Fifth Period: Psychology

Time: 11:45 -12:30 --- Teacher: Mrs. Colby

Sixth Period: Music/Art 

Time: 12:45 - 1:30 --- Teacher: Mrs. Cain

Seventh Period: Mythology

Time: 1:45 - 2:30 --- Teacher: Miss Sophie

****

Votes on whom should be pair with Serenity

Heero: _37 _

****

Wufei: _34_

****

Couples

__

Duo/Hotaru

Artemis/Luna

Trowa/Quatre (Sorry for those that don't like this couple but I think they make a cute couple)

Haruka/Michelle (In the manga they are a couple while the anime they made them cousins)

Trista/? (Not sure yet taking votes on whom I should pair her with)


	9. Chapter Eight

{Hey readers thanks for all the reviews which I really thankful for by the way. I was really surprise to see so many reviews for chapter seven. Lets me see I would like to state once again that Tsukino Academy School uniforms aren't mine design but is base on the uniforms from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Also I would like to state that Quatre still hasn't talk with Serenity because he has been extremely busy but in this chapter he will finally come forward with his beliefs. That means they will be reunited once again after eleven years since the last time they seen each other.}

****

Ara-chan:_ I'm sorry if you don't like how I go past tense then present tense, I really don't mean too just some of things I write does have to do with past tense so therefore I have to use past tense phrases. As for me changing her name between Serenity and Serena is because she known by both names. As for describing their school uniforms well I did that in this chapter three and in this chapter so hopefully you will be able to visualize what they look like if not just tell me and I will send you a picture. As for my typos I do have spell check but sometimes it don't want to work right. I'm glad you like this story so far and I'm thankful for your opinions, I hope you continue to read this story. _

****

Luna the Lune:_ I'm not going to really focus on the other characters relationship the only ones I will be focusing on mainly are Serenity and Hotaru relationship. As I said before I want to make this story long so the romance part might not come for at least couple more chapters so keep voting everyone._

****

Moon: _Hey Duo, are you glad that I pair you up with Hotaru?_

****

Duo: _Yeah babe thanks so much, I own you one._

****

Moon:_ she smirks and holds up a sign for him to hold up_

****

Duo:_ blinks at her before taking the sign then proceed to hold it up_

Disclaimer:_ Moon doesn't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Also Duo is an idiot so don't mind him._

****

Duo: _glares at Moon Hey Moon-chan why do that? She just smirks before walking away_

****

Moon: _That's for calling me a babe you braided idiot. She earns herself another glare before it turns into a pout_

****

Escape From Destiny

Chapter: Eight

Serenity, Luna and Artemis went to their next class Psychology then took their seats that are located in the back of the classroom. Serenity glances around the classroom before focusing her eyes onto Gundam pilots. Since she came to this dimension she didn't really get a chance to talk or hang out with any of them besides they still don't know that Artemis, Luna and herself are Gundam pilots. She continue to observe all five pilots until the teacher Mrs. Colby came into the room with three new students whom Serenity recognize as the Outer Sailor Scouts.

Mrs. Colby gives everyone a smile before she informing everyone that they have three more students from Tsukino Academy that will be attending Peacecraft Academy for next couple of months. "Class I would like to announce that we have three new student that also came from Tsukino Academy on Colony Cluster L6 so please give them a good welcome to our Academy." She turns her attention to the three students standing in front of the classroom. "Would you three please introduce yourself and take a seat near the back of the classroom where your fellow classmates are seated please." 

Haruka steps forward first gives everyone a smirk before introducing herself, "my name is Haruka Amara Tenoh." Haruka has ear length sandy blonde hair that frame her noble face nicely showing off her dark blue eyes. She about 6 feet tall with a muscular built body but she still has her female curves when she show them. She weighs approximately 125lbs with dark tan complexion and she is wearing the same kind of uniform as Artemis that standard male uniform for the Tsukino Academy. A pair of royal blue pants with a royal blue button up jacket that has a high Chinese style collar. The jacket itself has gold trimming and buttons while the right breast pocket has the school symbols design onto the pocket. The symbols are made of two different designs, which are a gold eight-point star and a gold crescent moon locate in the center of the star. Haruka scans the room once before noticing that most of the female population has hearts in their eyes so she gives them a dazzling smile. She scans the room once more before focusing onto Serenity which she gives her a smirk then walks over and takes a seat next to her but not before whispering something in her ear. "It's good to see you once again Koneko (kitten) we all missed you." **(Haruka's uniform is exactly like Artemis's which is base on Touga's white uniform from Revolutionary Girl Utena anime only I made mine royal blue/gold tones and without the shoulder pads things.) **

Michelle steps forward next she gives everyone a smile before introducing herself, "my name is Michelle Kaioh and it's pleasure to be here." Michelle has shoulder length aqua-green hair that frames her elegant face that goes well with her bluish-green eyes. She couldn't be more than 5'9" in height with a dark tan complexion, which make her look even more beautiful and she approximately weighs about 119lbs. She is wearing the same kind of uniform as Luna that standard female uniform for the Tsukino Academy. A light blue mid thigh skirt with a white hem stripe and a white vest like v-shape blouse with small puffy sleeves. Light blue sailors like collar with a red tie attach to the collar and the tie also has the same two gold symbols. Gold eight-point star with a gold crescent moon located in the center of the star. Michelle does a quick scan of the room before taking a seat next to Haruka but not before giving Serenity a hug. **(Michelle's uniform is exactly like Luna's which is base on Anthy's teal uniform from Revolutionary Girl Utena anime only I made mine light blue tones. Also I made the skirt longer, the sleeves less puffy and she has black flats with white ankle socks.)**

Hotaru is the last one to step forward she gives everyone a small smile while introducing herself, "hello my name is Hotaru Tomoe." Hotaru has chin length black hair with purple highlights that goes well with her violet eyes real nicely. She couldn't be more than 5'7" in height with a pale complexion and weighs approximately about 115lbs. She is wearing the same female version of the uniform as Michelle and Luna that standard for the Tsukino Academy. **(Since I've already describe Michelle and Luna's uniform you should be able to visualize what Hotaru's uniform should look like.) **When she does a quick scans the room she notice Duo staring at her which makes her blush then she takes a seat behind Serenity since Luna has the seat in front of her and Artemis has the seat to her left. She would have sat next to her right if Haruka didn't take the seat first. Once she seated she taps Serenity shoulder then leans close to her ear and whisper something. "It's good to see you again Sere-mama. I hope you don't mind but the others and myself have already move into your mansion. Oh Dr. J and Trista-mama told me to tell you that you will receive a mission real soon."

Serenity smirks when she hears this it's about time too because she getting restless due to the fact she had nothing to do but to train or work on Chaos. Serenity didn't want to get caught talking so she send a telepathic message through her link with them. '_Thanks for the info Firefly I've been getting restless lately and oh by the way it's good to see you again. I've miss all three of you so much and I'm glad you finally show yourselves. That's one of the reason why I've been restless because I couldn't fine any of you but knew you three were in this dimension. I don't mind that you three have move in with us.' _Since Serenity knows everything the teacher is teaching she and the others decide to have a telepathic conversation the whole time until the bell rings signally that class was over. While they were having their telepathic conversation they discover that they all have the same classes together. Since they all have Mrs. Cain next for Music and Art they decide to walk together.

Haruka, Michelle and Hotaru also found out that the g-boys have the same schedules as them, which really annoyed Haruka for some reason. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Duo kept flirting with Hotaru the whole time during class instead of painting. The class went by really fast that soon it was time for seventh period, Mythology with Miss Sophie. 

Serenity stops at her locker first to grab her mythology textbook then proceeds to class where the other are waiting for her. Serenity really enjoys the class due to the fact that she actually live during the time the Greek Gods rule and the fact that her mother the Moon Goddess Selene rule the Moon Kingdom during the time period therefore making Serenity half-goddess.

Miss Sophie smiles at each student that walks into her classroom since most of her students enjoy this class they really didn't give her much trouble. Ten minutes later the bell rings signally that class started but she continues to overlook her notes before turning her attention to her students. She notices three new students that must of come from the Tsukino Academy due to the fact they are wearing the same uniforms as Artemis, Luna and Serenity. Hmm, I wonder why Luna, Artemis and Serenity have same names that state back to the Moon Kingdom and the Greek Gods. "Good afternoon class I hope you had a nice day so far." She watch as most nods their heads while a few just groan or give her a look that clearly state are you crazy of course we didn't have a nice day. "Well for those that didn't have a nice day just think after this hour all of you can go to your dorms or wherever you like to do. Now today we will be discussing the Legendary Moon Kingdom that lived on our moon over four thousands years ago, so who here can tell me anything about this legend?"

Serenity glance around waiting to see if anyone would answer but nobody came forth so she decides to speak up. "The Moon Kingdom is told to be most peaceful and glorious Kingdom in the time era call the Silver Millennium stating back about four thousands years ago. It is told that each planet in our solar system expect for earth was part of this Silver Alliance and they were sworn to protect the Moon Kingdom."

Miss Sophie glances at Serenity with astound look because she didn't think anyone here knew anything about the ancient legend. "That is correct Serenity not many people know about the legend. Can you tell us anything else about the legend?"

Serenity glances around the classroom and notices that most of the student bodies attention is focus on her including the Gundam pilots. Serenity shares a look between the scouts before glancing at Quatre for a good twenty seconds before glancing back at the teacher. "Actually Miss Sophie I know the legend very well because my mother always believe that the legend was true she even name me after one of the princesses of that time." Serenity glance at Quatre who is looking at her with shock and recognition expressions on his face plus he looks like he about to cry. Serenity herself wanted to cry out for joy knowing that he finally realize who she is but instead she kept a non-expression on her face and continues the story. **(He still doesn't remember the Silver Millennium and he won't until later in the story but he does realize that she his long lost twin from this time frame anyway.)**

Quatre listens to Serenity as she repeats the legend his mother taught his sister and himself before she died. He now knows Serenity is his long lost twin and he going to make sure that nothing ever happens to her again. He had pretty good belief that Serenity Moon Cosmos Tsukino is actually Serenity Usagi Raberba Winner but since he didn't have any proof until Rashid show him the adoption paper on Serenity last night he didn't discuss it with her beforehand. Now he does have proof and Quatre plans to speak with Serenity later on today but he wasn't sure if she remembers who she really was until now. He shares another look with her letting her know that he realize who she is and how happy he is to see her once again. 

Serenity gives Quatre a smile before continuing the legend on the Moon Kingdom. "Some believe that the Silver Alliance was form by the Greek Gods themselves when truthfully the Moon Goddess, Selene was the one to form the Alliance between each planet expect for Earth. Even though Earth wasn't part of Silver Alliance they were still on speaking terms with the Moon Kingdom. Since each planet had their own inhabits expect for the Moon whom didn't have life at the time she decide to help them gain peace among themselves. Selene herself took the moon as her own kingdom since nobody actually lives on the moon and that's where she mostly got her power. She gave the small moon life as well it's own people therefore creating the first Lunarians ever to be born there. She also chose someone from each planet with a pure heart or soul whose part of Alliance to be the ruler/protector of that planet therefore creating the first Sailor Scouts and Planetary Kingdoms. Each scout or princess as some call them was sworn to protect their planets, solar system and the royal family of the Moon."

Miss Sophie continues to listen and stares at Serenity with stun expression on her face. "That's right again Serenity, it seems your mother knows the legend very well." She still having a hard time believing that someone other than herself and her fellow colleagues could know so much about the ancient legend. "Well I'm afraid that all we have time for today so I want all you of to fine more information on the Kingdoms and their rulers. Also for those who can fine the actually names of each scout or princess will get extra points that will be part of the grade. I hope all you have a nice weekend and I hope all of you will be ready to represent your information on Monday. Also those who want extra credit I want you to write an essay on the Moon Kingdom itself." After she told them their assignment the school bell rings signally the class over and it time for everyone to go home or wherever they wish to go. 

Serenity and the others walk over to Artemis's car where she grabs her change of clothing from the trunk before going back into the school to change while the others wait by Artemis and Haruka's blue/yellow BMW convertibles and Serenity's black motorcycle. Serenity didn't feel like bring her car instead she took her custom made Kawasaki Ninja XZ-11black sports motorcycle that has a gold dragon design on both side panels to school that she received as a gift from her Uncle Hades the God of Death. 

Serenity quickly changes into a pair of black tight leather pants with a silver halter-top and a pair of black knee length boots made of leather material with high heels. She quickly puts her school uniform into her sub space pocket but not before pulling out a black leather jacket that goes well with her leather pants and boots. She walks back toward the cars where she spots Quatre and the other Gundam pilots checking out Artemis and Haruka's car. She also notices Heero and Wufei checking out her motorcycle, which she doesn't mind as long as they don't touch. Like Haruka she doesn't like people missing with her bike for two reasons one is because they can't handle the bike and secondly the Lord of the Dead had the bike made specialty for her nobody else. **(I would like to state since I didn't before the box that Serenity receive in chapter six actually held the helmet and keys to the motorcycle plus a note stating that it was from Hades, Lord of the Dead.)**

Quatre glance at the school entrance when he felt eyes watching him only to fine Serenity walking over to them wearing mostly leather. For some reason he didn't really think she should be wearing that type of clothing. He blush when he realize her outfit shows her every curve nicely before it turns into a scowl. He takes quick glance at the other pilots and notice Duo has some drool hanging from his mouth. He gives Duo a glare before he walking over to where Serenity stop to watch them.

Serenity gives him a smile as he approaches before welcoming him into her arms. They hug each other for a good five minutes before releasing each other. They glance at the others who either have a shock expression or smile on their faces. Actually only Quatre's friends expect for Trowa have the shock expressions. Quatre notice this couldn't help but to chuckle before speaking, "guys I would like you to meet my twin sister Serenity Usagi Raberba Winner sibling number 29."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

I've decide to leave it at that I know I kind of left a cliff hanger I'm really sorry for that too, but don't worry the new chapter will be out in the next few days so keep reviewing and voting. In the next chapter the girls actually get a mission and meet the other Gundams but they don't reveal themselves just yet. Well here are the votes on the couples so far we have so far and Heero in the lead so far but keep voting.

****

Serenity

__

Heero:48

****

Wufei:45

** **

Trista

__

Wufei:4

****

Zechs:2


	10. Chapter Nine

{**Important Notes Must Read:** Hey readers thanks for all the reviews for chapter eight. I have some important information you need to know. I've rewritten each chapter and fix any mistakes I may have done. Also I've added a few things and took away a few things so you might want to read the story all over once again but it's really up to you. I would like to apologize for not getting this chapter out sooner like I said I would. I also have two more chapters out for Traveling to Another Dimension and one new chapter for A New Kind of Power and Love out real soon. If anyone has any suggestion please voice them out and I will consider about using any of them.}

****

Moon:_ Hey Q-chan and He-kun what do you think of my story so far?_

****

Quatre:_ smiles I like it so far, Miss Moon._

****

Moon: rolls her eyes Please Quatre just call me Moon.

****

Heero:_ HN... glares at Moon_

****

Moon: _pouts Come on He-kun tell me what you think so far._

****

Heero:_ glares once again It's fine. _

****

Moon:_ smiles before giving him a hug Thanks He-kun _

****

Heero: _rolls his eyes before he turns to the readers then holds a sign up_

****

Disclaimer:_ Moon doesn't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing._

****

Escape From Destiny

Chapter: Nine

Last Time: They glance at the others who either have a shock expression or smile on their faces. Actually only Quatre's friends expect for Trowa have the shock expression. Quatre notice this couldn't help but to chuckle before speaking, "guys I would like you to meet my twin sister Serenity Usagi Raberba Winner sibling number 29."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other pilots expect for Trowa just continue to stare at Quatre with shock faces until Trowa walks over to them. Trowa smiles at Serenity then gives her a hug, "I've heard many good things about you from Quatre. It's a pleasure to finally meet you but I thought you died in a house fire eleven years ago at least that what Rashid and Quatre told me."

Quatre glance at Trowa with a smile on his face, "actually she never died in that house fire. We never found her remains or anything that state that she was in the mansion at the time of the fire. Since we couldn't fine anything we all assume she die but I've always believe otherwise." He glance at Serenity with sibling love showing on his face, "up until now I have been secretly searching for her until recently. I had a feeling that Serenity was my twin sister so I asked Rashid to fine anything he could fine on her, which he did and it turns out that she really is my twin sister. We were able to fine the person who found Serenity a couple days after the fire but Sere couldn't remember anything due to a head injury. The young lady who found her was a close friend of the late Ken and Ellen Tsukino who later adopted her since they never found out who she was and they couldn't have kids."

Serenity gives him a smirk then glance at the others, "I didn't remember who I was until a couple months ago. When I realize who I really am I had my guardian arrange it so I can attend the same school as Quatre. I didn't approach him until now is because I wasn't sure if he would believe me." She glance at Quatre then gives him a smile, "beside everyone thought Serenity Usagi Raberba Winner died in that big house fire eleven years ago. I didn't know Quatre has been searching for me until a couple days ago when my guardian, James Moonstone informed me." 

She gives him another smile then glance at the others, "when Miss Sophie decide to discuss the Legendary Moon Kingdom I knew it was my chance to let Quatre know I remember who I was. I also figure it would let him know for sure who I really was. Before our mother died she use to tell us stories about the legendary kingdom she loved so much that she even name me after the Moon Princess." **(I would like to state that none of the stuff I just said was true expect for the part about their mother. She didn't get adopted by the Tsukino in this dimension instead she was sent to the Scouts dimension but they won't know this until later on.)**

Duo continues to stare at them, "so you two are twin. Now that I think about it you both do look somewhat a like. I wonder why none of us ever notice that until now." He glances at them before turning his attention back to black motorcycle he and the other were looking at. "Now that you two have been reunited what do you plan to do now," he ask as he glance over his shoulder at the twins.

Quatre glance at Duo with a surprise look on his face then glance at Serenity, "actually I have no idea. I was going to ask her to move in with me but from what Rashid told me she already has a mansion near by. Hmm, now that I think about it my mansion isn't that far from yours." 

Serenity glance at Quatre, "hmm I think your right. Well I'm afraid the Artemis, the girls and I have an important meeting to attend. How about we get together tomorrow and catch up on old times. I would like to see the others are doing and to let them know I'm okay." She gives him another hug before taking her helmet from Artemis car then place it over her head. She then climb on the black motorcycle the guys were looking at before she walk over. She glance over to the boys, "I'll see you later Q-chan," she then leaves the parking lot with other two convertibles follow her. 

The boys also went home only to find that they have mission to obtain a disk on some new weapon that the Kane Foundation has plans for. Meanwhile the girls arrive at Serenity mansion only to fine that they also have the same mission as the guys. The girls climb into their own Gundams then went to the base where they plan to get the disk for some kind of weapon only to fine that the other boys also have the same mission.

Serenity glares at the screen as she watch five Gundams fight off the MS with annoyance. _'Why are they here?'_ She opens a link to the girls and Artemis, "guys be careful and don't let them see you. I'm going to go inside so cover me." She jumps out of her gundam then proceeds to run into the base and head toward the computer lab." 

Heero watch as one of the pilots jump out of his or her Gundam and runs into the base. "Cover me I'm going in," he said after opening a link with the guys. He runs inside only to see a couple of soldiers knock unconscious on his way to the computer lab." Once he get there the pilot was just about to take the disk and leave. Heero wasn't about to let him get away so her raise his gun, "stop or Omae O Koruso. Who are you and who do you work for?" 

Serenity just finish downloading the information she needed and she was about to leave when someone open the door to the lab. She turns around only to fine a gun pointed right between her eyes so looks up only to fine a pair of Prussian blue eyes. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out and I'm already starting on chapter ten. Here the votes on who should pair with Serenity and Trista. I only plan to let the vote's polls say open for this chapter so you might want to votes for this chapter on who should Serenity or Trista will be pair with. 

****

Serenity

Heero:_ 63_

****

Wufei:_ 62 (one vote away)_

** **

Trista

Wufei:_ 4_

****

Zechs: _20 (well it looks like he going to win this one)_


	11. Chapter Ten

{Hey readers it's been quite awhile since I upgrade this story and for that I'm apologize. I had a bad case of writer's block for this story. I have idea as to how I want this chapter to go but I am taking suggestion for the next chapter so please give me your opinions. As for the final votes well it look like Heero own by 106 votes while Wufei got 102 votes. Sorry for all you Wufei and Serenity fans that voted but I am taking votes for my story call Angel of the Sky so if you want that story to be a Wufei and Serenity pairing let me know. Now as for Trista it looks like Zechs own that by 31 votes while Wufei had 10 votes.}

****

Moon:_ smiles at the readers Hey everyone thanks for the reviews and I do apologize for not getting this chapter out sooner._

****

Wufei:_ scowls Woman nobody wants to hear your excuses. And how could you pair Serenity with Yuy?_

****

Heero:_ smirks Hn... She didn't the readers did._

****

Moon:_ glares at Wufei I could careless what you think Chang. If your not nice to me I won't pair you up with Serenity in my next story._

****

Wufei: _glares at Yuy Idiot Yuy glares at Moon Idiot Weak Woman_

****

Heero:_ glares at Wufei Omae O Korosu Chang!! _

****

Moon:_ smirks It's okay He-kun I have plans for him in the next chapter. laughs evilly _

****

Wufei:_ he looks at Moon with a horrify look on his face_

****

Heero:_ nods his head while he gives Wufei a evil smirk Hn... You readers better review or else points his gun at the readers Omae O Korosu!!_

****

Trowa:_ glance at Moon and Wufei as they argue ..... shaking his head he holds up a sign_

****

Disclaimer: _Moon doesn't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing._

****

Escape From Destiny

Chapter: Ten

__

Last Time: Serenity just finish downloading the information she needed and she was about to leave when someone opens the door to the lab. She turn around only to fine a gun pointed right between her eyes so she looks up only to fine a pair of Prussian blue eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero glares at black ninja in front of him, "who are you and who do you work for?" He couldn't see who the ninja was due to fact that she is wearing an outfit that her face was cover. The whole outfit covers her whole body but Heero could however tell that the ninja is female.

Serenity smirks slightly before she does a quick leg swipe knocking Heero down on his back. She quickly points a long katana at his throat, "you don't need to know who I am 01 but I do know who you are. And I would suggest you leave soon or otherwise you will be going up in flames with the base." No sooner after she spoke those word she disappears leaving behind a few silvery white specks. **_(When she on her mission her voice is monotone like Heero's.)_**

Heero glares at the spot that the female ninja was just standing before she disappear leaving behind a few silver particles before his emotionless mask appears once again. Heero didn't waist any time sticking around he quickly grab his gun that he drop then proceeds to run out of the base. He didn't bother to check to see if she had the disk since he saw her place it somewhere earlier. Once outside he runs to his Gundam then climbs aboard and opens a link to the other guys. "Mission Uncompleted must leave quickly," he told them in his monotone voice. **_(Whenever Heero talk's it's in his monotone unless I say otherwise.) _**

Duo glance at Heero with an astound look on his face, "what do you mean Mission Uncompleted? What the hell happen in there? How come you didn't get the disk?" He begins to wonder what happen he knew that one of the pilots belonging to the new Gundams ran inside then came out before Heero did.

Heero glares at Duo, "no time the base is about to explode." Not long before they get a save distance away the base went up in flames with a huge explosion. Heero glares at the base, "someone else got the disk before I could."

Duo glance at Heero in shock, "wow who would of thought that the prefect soldier would fail an actually mission. Hey guys what did you think that chick who ran inside? I think she has a hot body."

Quatre blush slight, "Duo you shouldn't be thinking stuff like that about her beside she might be on our side."

  
Trowa glance at him with a thoughtful look on his face, "I wonder who those six Gundam Pilots are working for? Perhaps we should contact the Doctors they might know something about them."

Wufei glare at Duo with disgust but still trying to hide a blush, "Maxwell you're a idiot beside we don't need weak women helping us."

Heero glance at Trowa, "Hn... maybe. I'll contact them once we get back let's go before any enforcement that shows up spots us." All five Gundams leave the area while six other Gundams watch them not far from where they were.

Kitty-Cat a.k.a. Luna watch as the five Gundams leave the area, "it was a good idea that we installed those cloaking devices in our Gundams don't you think Tom-Cat." She glance at blue, black and white Gundam that looks kind of like Heavyarms only slightly more advanced with a yellow crescent moon mark on it forehead.

Tom-Cat a.k.a. Artemis glance at white, yellow and black tone Gundam that has a yellow crescent moon mark on it forehead as well, "yeah it sure was. It helped us to avoid unwanted questions that we weren't ready to answer." 

Cosmos a.k.a. Serenity open a link to her team of pilots, "mission was success. We better get back to the base beside James just contact me about the Sol Knights." 

All six Gundams quickly leaves the area but didn't bother to de-active their cloaking devices until they got to Serenity's underground hanger. Once inside the hanger they proceed to Serenity's office where they will plan to discuss what they found out about this new organization and Sol Knights.

Serenity sits behind the desk locate by the huge windows while the others took a seat among the furniture in the large office. She glance at the others, "I believe James should be here soon. In the meantime how did the other pilots react to our sudden appearances?"

Haruka scowl slightly, "they didn't seem to want our help ex-specially-pilot 05. I believe his exact words were "we don't need weak women helping us" unquote." She glares at the wall, "next time we see that sexist pig I will show him who's weak. Also when I see that idiot pilot 02 he will be getting a pounding for even look at Koneko like that."

Serenity groans slightly, "really Haruka I can take care of myself besides I will get even with Duo for that remark that goes for Chang as well. I really don't like being call weak or look at like a piece of meat. Now more important matters we already know the cloaking devices that Uncle J made work very well. I know for a fact that they want us to meet the other pilots but I was able to hold the meeting off until we get acquaint with the pilots and our Gundams."

Artemis glance at Serenity with a thoughtful look on his face, "hmm that might be best since we really don't know much about their personality. They all have change since the Silver Millennium beside we they weren't too glad to have are help."

Serenity glance at the clock, "hmm perhaps but we won't know until we tired." She glances at the others, "as for the disk I will go through it tonight." She glances at the door that just open only reveals James, whom she gives him a smile. "I was wondering when you will be showing up and did you fine the Sol Knights yet?"

James gives her a smile before glancing behind him signally someone behind him to come in. The three men that Serenity didn't know whose about the same height as James walks into the room with Ali. The three men are built similar to James and Ali therefore they must work out. All five of them are wearing golden armor with silver trimming only they each have a different symbol on their breastplate. James bow to Serenity before dropping onto one of his knees, "Your Highness I would like to introduce to you the Royal Guards known as the Sol Knights. Princess I would also like to pledge my spirit, body and soul into your service once again. As you already know I'm James Moonstone but I was once known as Guardian of the Mighty Griffins." 

Serenity walks over to James but in the process she transform into her princess form. She quickly conjures the Sword of Artemis then place it onto his right shoulder, "it's a pleasure to have you in my service once again my dear Griffin. I Princess Serenity hereby accept your service as one of my guards so arise my friend and take your rightful place among us once again." He stands up then walks over to the other whom also change into their princess forms or in Artemis and Luna case in white/gold armor and a pale yellow noble gown fit for a princess. 

A young man around his mid twenties with light brown hair cut short in the back and long in the front. His bluish green eyes stare at her with awe then he bow to her before dropping onto one of his knee with his face downward out of respect. "Princess Serenity it's a pleasure to be in your service once again. I would like to pledge my spirit, body and soul into your service once again. My name is Khaleel but I was once known as Guardian of the Mystic Animals." 

Serenity walks over to him until she was standing before him then place the sword onto his right shoulder, "it's a pleasure to have you among us again, Mystic. I Princess Serenity hereby accept your service as one of my guards so arise my friend and take your rightful place among us once again." He stands up gives Serenity a hug before joining his fellow comrades. 

Another young man in his mid twenties with light blonde hair cut to his waist but long in the front framing nicely around his grayish blue eyes. He gives Serenity a nod of respect before he too drops onto one of his knee with his face facing downward. "Princess Serenity it's a pleasure to see you once again. I would like to pledge my spirit, body and soul into your service once again. My name is Aasim but I was once known as Guardians of the Holy Dragons."

Serenity walks over to stands before him then place the sword onto his right shoulder, "it's good to see once again Dragon. I Princess Serenity hereby accept your service as one of my guards so arise my friend and take your rightful place among us once again." He stands up gives her a small hug before he went to stand among his comrades.

A young man in his late twenties with silvery blonde hair cut to his mid back but pull back into a high ponytail with green eyes. He gives Serenity a slight bow before dropping onto one of his knees with face facing downward. "Princess Serenity it a pleasure like always to be in your presence. I would like to pledge my spirit, body and soul into your service once again. My name is Kareem but I was once known as Guardian of the Soul Phoenix."

Serenity smirks slightly before standing before him then place the sword onto his right shoulder, "it's been a long time Phoenix and it's a pleasure to have you on my team once again. I Princess Serenity hereby accept your service as one of my guards so arise my friend and take your rightful place among us once again." He stands up then pulls her into a big hug before joining his fellow companions and comrades.

Ali gives her a smile then a bow before he drop onto one of his knees, "it will a pleasure to be among your service again my Queen. I would like to pledge my spirit, body and soul into your service once again. As you already know I'm known as Ali but I was once known as Guardian of the Morars."

Serenity smile as stands before Ali then place the sword onto this right shoulder, "its good to have among us once again Morars. I Princess Serenity hereby accept your service as my one of my guards so arise my friend and take your rightful place among us once again." He stands up then walks over to his comrades.

Serenity turns to glance at all five Knights with a smile on her face. She begins to glow a silvery tone and then speaks in her regal tone, "we are glad to have you among us once again in spirit, body and soul so we welcome you as our companions and comrades into our circle. I Princess Serenity hereby declare that you five shall be part of my guard and guardians." The silvery glow that is surrounding Serenity expand around the room until it surround everyone in the room therefore making it known in tapestry of time that the Sol Knight have once again arise to take their rightful places among the Children of the Silver Millennium.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Well the it for this chapter review and tell me what you think of it. Who should I pair Wufei with?


	12. Chapter Eleven

{Hey everyone I know it's been awhile since I update any of my stories. However since I lost my Internet service at that time I was unable to update any of them. Now I'm back and plan to update all my stories. I even have a new story that I plan to download in the next week or so.}

****

Moon:_ winks at everyone "Hey everyone I'm back. Did you miss me?"_

****

Heero:_ hnn..._

****

Wufei:_ scowls "Of course not woman."_

****

Trowa:_ ..._

****

Duo:_ smiles "Sure Babe we miss you although the others won't admit it."_

****

Quatre:_ "Welcome back Moon. I'm sure the readers miss you."_

****

Moon:_ smile at Duo and Quatre "Thanks you two." glares at the other three "As for you three I will get even with you." laughs evilly All three boys stare a nervous glance among themselves. _

****

Disclaimer:_ Moon doesn't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing._

****

Escape From Destiny

Chapter: Eleven

__

Last Time: Serenity turns to glance at all five Knights with a smile on her face. She begins to glow a silvery tone and then speaks in her regal tone, "we are glad to have you among us once again in spirit, body and soul so we welcome you as our companions and comrades into our circle. I Princess Serenity hereby declare that you five shall be part of my guard and guardians." The silvery glow that is surrounding Serenity expand around the room until it surround everyone in the room therefore making it known in tapestry of time that the Sol Knight have once again arise to take their rightful places among the Children of the Silver Millennium.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next two weeks the girls help the gundam pilots with their missions. While at the same time getting to know them better. In the meantime the Sol Knights try to help the princess with the disk, which she hasn't been able to unable to encoded. Even though this small step back hasn't stop them from becoming closer comrades. 

Serenity glares at the computer screen with annoyance, "damn why can't I figure out this damn code. It almost based on the Mercurian languages." She decides to take a break since she been working on this disk for the past week with the Sol Knights help of course. She glances outside and watch as Artemis chase Hotaru around the rose garden, which just happens to be by her office.

However before Artemis could catch her Duo trips him, so now instead of chasing Hotaru he chasing Duo with the help of Wufei around the rose garden. Serenity smile at them, 'hmm I should join them soon so they don't coming looking for me.' She gets up and proceeds to join them outside in the rose garden.

Quatre and Trowa watch as Duo runs around garden in fright until he spots Serenity and hides behind her, who just came outside with four different gentlemen whom they haven't meet yet. They glance at each other then join everyone else near the patio.

Serenity glance at them before introducing the four men as her bodyguards that the guardian James Moonstone hired. The gundam pilots got along with them easy enough since they kind of remain them of Quatre's bodyguards. 

Serenity smile as she watch Haruka and Wufei challenge each other into a duel. "Wufei before you challenge her you should make sure you know you're opponent. Beside she is as good as myself in the arts.'

Wufei scowls at her, "what this weak woman beat me. I don't thinks so woman, beside I'm sure I can beat you. Only because you can beat Yuy in fencing doesn't mean you can beat me." He smirks as he watch Haruka get mad. He also notice that Luna and Artemis were giving him a pity look. 'Hmm, I wonder why they are looking at me that way.' That's when he notice that Serenity wasn't sitting near the roses but standing near Haruka with a katana.

Serenity gives him a fierce glare, "is that so Wufei. Then perhaps I should take up that challenge that if you have enough honor to proceed in this challenge." She smirks as she watch him get angry since she question his honor, so basically insulted his honor.

Wufei glare at the woman who dares to question his honor. "Find weakling if a fight is what you wish then a fight you shall get." Then raise his own katana and attempt to attack her which she avoid easily. No matter what he did he couldn't hit or come near her once. She was able to use her own katana to block or move to avoid an attack. She on the other hand has been able to hit him a few time and in the process slash his shirt but not leaving any blood.

Serenity smirks as she avoids another attack, 'if this keeps up he going to ware himself down or become sloppy.' She continue to avoid his attacks with ease, 'hmm he kind of cute when he made.'

The others are astonish with the fight especially the gundam pilots since they knew Wufei was the best swords fighter out of all five of them. The scouts on the other hand were surprise the see their princess avoid those attacks with ease.

Serenity decides to end the duel by this armoring Wufei with get swipe of her katana with seem to surprise him and well as the other guys. "Well I must say your very good however I still beat you therefore I'm not weak and if you ever call me or the others that again. I will fight for real instead of just playing with you."

That statement seem to surprise everyone including the her own comrades. However it didn't seem to praise her that they were looking at her with stun expressions. She just rolls her eyes and walks back inside to eat dinner which should be ready by now. "If you guys going to continue to stare like that then I'll just help myself to all the food that the cook made for us." 

That seem to knock everyone out of that state and they too went inside to eat. After dinner everyone decide to go to a night club to the guys went back to Quatre mansion to change. While the others went to their own rooms to change and agree to meet the guys at the club Comic Heat. 


End file.
